He is mine to have
by KillingTheShadows101
Summary: (AU) we all want what we can't have but when we find what has eluded us for so long none will ever let go for it for if we ever do what will become of us (full of lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 alone

I'm Marceline the vampire queen, one of the most powerfulest beings on OOO. People all over know and fear me, I take what I want when I want and hardly anyone can stop me. I live in a lavish castle with the finest of silks for my bed shits, my closet is full of fashionable dresses, my cellar full of fine wines and I have legions of followers that would die for me if I asked so why is it I feel so empty in side.

I sat on my throne playing my axe bass pondering what I should do to pass the time, because the one bad thing about being an immortal vampire is that you have nothing but time which leads you to end up repeating things over and over again until they lose meaning or until they become so dull you got stop doing it.

Marceline has lived for over a 1000 years and in those years she feels like she's missing something in her life, something she could never figure out and it pissed her off so much not knowing what she really wanted because it means she can't ever have it. In a fit of rage she stopped playing her axe bass and throws it at the door when her butler was walking in. But this was no ordinary butler because no normal butler was worthy of serving Marceline the vampire queen, this butler was a master of the dark arts and as soon as he saw the axe coming straight to his face he used his dark magic to stop the axe midflight only stopping it just a mere millimeter form touching his forehead. As a single bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he thanked glob that he did not get beheaded.

"I see you are still deep in thought, I think it's the third time this week that you nearly killed someone because of your little fits like his.

"Sorry Pep it's just… it's just I don't know what to do anymore and its eating away at me"

"Well I could suggest you go to the royalties meeting hall with all the other royals and maybe that will help fill in your time"

"You know I'd rather walk outside naked during the day light and burn to death then go to that boring snooze feast Pep"

"Sorry I mentioned it… OH! I just remembered something that could help you out with your boredom"

"Really?… well spit it out then"

"I have heard tell of a village of humans that live somewhere near your territory my queen"

"Really!... how come I'm just hearing about this just now, do you not know how rare humans are, I'm mean seeing one is seen as a lucky enough but a whole village of glob only knows how many that's just not heard of"

"Well at the time I heard about it you were just started touring all over OOO with your band the Scream Queens about a century and a half ago and when you got back I just plain forgot to tell you about it"

"WAIT! Are you saying that a village of humans has been around for 150 years?" she asks Pep who in return answers her with a nod "how is that village still standing, I mean many people would kill to get their hands on a human dead or alive?"

"I really don't know how that village still stands but I see I picked you interest my lady, would you like me to show you where they are?"

"Yes that would be very helpful"

As she said those words they began to walk/ float to the library part of the castle where there was huge magical map that showed all of OOO in detail. As Pep pointed out the location of the village she was shocked to find out that the village was in the fringes of her territory meaning that she technically kind of owns it, so all she needs to do is to make sure people know that she now fully owns it and that no one else can have it.

A smile appeared on her face with all the possibilities and all the fun she could have with the village, she was stuck on whether or not if she would hunt the village or would she play pranks on them. She only shrugged her shoulders and told herself that she'll decided when she gets there.

She floated to her room where she decided to change her outfit to a long brown hooded cloak with long sleeve leather gloves, knee high long leather boots and a large light brown sun hat all to protect herself from the sunlight when she travels there and just in case she wanted to stay there for a few days. She even brought her axe bass for protection, she may have been one of the most powerfulest beings in all of OOO but that doesn't mean she doesn't have any enemy's that would want to try and kill her and she would undoubtedly need to protect what was hers from any poachers that would try and take what did not belong to them.

"Okay Pep I'm going over to that human village to see how it's doing and stack my claim over it and have some fun after, so I may not be back in a day or two so keep everything running while okay?"

"Yes my queen I'll be sure to watch over your holdings and I'll also make sure everything runs smoothly as always"

"Cool see you in a few days" as Marceline finished her sentence she shoot off into the sky at mock speed to get to the village quickly not wanting to miss out on any of the fun she could be having but she needed to be careful when getting there after all it was day time after all.

After some time had passed she ended up at a forest and decided to walk the rest of the way there seeing as she didn't want the humans seeing her before she sees them first. As she walked through the forest she got a bit tired from all the flying and sat under a shady tree and took a little nap.

After a few hours had passed something caused her to wake from her nap, as she gut up she saw the sun was still high in the sky and she felt the ground moving as if something big was coming towards her. She could hear trees being up-rooted and cast aside and the smell it was giving off was horrid meaning it was close by.

As the final trees were pushed away she could see the culprit was a mountain troll and he was bigger them most then she has ever seen. She draw her axe bass and prepared to fight the mountain troll but she could hear someone running from behind her, she could tell it wasn't another mountain troll for starters its steps were to light and it had a very pleasant smell to it.

But before she could turn around and see what it was she was slapped aside by the mountain troll because she let her guard down to check out the new comer and when she gets up she is going to rip that mountain troll apart. But before she could get one leg up the new comer jumped high in the air and slashed its sword at the mountain trolls face causing him step back in pain.

Marceline was curious to see how this fight would turn out so she just sat there on the ground seeing as the fight went on. Marceline could see that the new comer was a very young boy wearing a light blue shirt with long black cargo pants and a white hoody, she could faintly see his hair which was short blond hair which was a very nice shade of blond and had quite the shine to it. It wasn't till then she actually was paying attention to the fight that she realized that the young boy was a human boy and that he was winning which looked like he was doing it with very little effort on his part.

After the final blow was struck the mountain troll feel to its knees and then fell on its face, Marceline was very much satisfied with the outcome of the fight and was about to get up when the human boy came up to her and extended his hand to her to help her up.

"Are you alright mam you're not hurt too much are you?" Marceline could tell in his words were sincere, as she looked at the boy's face she thought he looked cute especially his eyes, they were a very nice shade of blue.

Reaching for his hand as she got up answered his question from before "I'm fine thank y…" but before she could finish she felt a surge of pain coming from her leg which caused her to lose balance and fall on the boy, but luckily the boy was ready and caught her as she fell, she instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled her face closer to his face and as she did this she got a full whiff of his secant. To Marceline his secant was orgasmic and she would so like to just sink her fangs into his neck and drain him of his blood but she didn't.

For some strange reason she felt warm and safe and even at peace in his embrace, it was as if she was in a trance of pure bliss, but she did break out of it when she felt the boy pat her back as if she was some poor maiden of the verge of tears.

"There, there everything is alright no one well hurt you any more now" the human softly said to her believing she was scared because of her encounter with the mountain troll.

It would be fair to say Marceline was a tiny bit angry with what the human boy said that but she did know that he was only trying to help her out and he did look very cute and even deep down inside her she felt very nice being treated like a delicate flower in bloom. So this one time she let it go and just enjoyed the moment she was in "I-I wasn't seared it was just my leg is hurt is all"

"Oh sorry about that"

"It's okay really"

After a while she final asked him who he was "who are and if you don't mind me asking how old are you"

"My name is Finn and I'm 16 years old"

Marceline cursed under her breath when she heard he was only 16 year old "dammit his 16 oh well I can wait 2 year if I must" she whispered faintly to her self

"Did you say something miss?"

"It's Marceline and no I didn't say anything"

"Okay then Miss Marceline do you need any help my village is not that far from here if you need anything I can help you with it"

"Is your village the one filled with humans?"

"Yeah that's the one"

"Then yes I would like some help getting there" before she knew it Finn had picked her up and placed her on his back and was carrying her back to his village "aaaaahhhhhh what are doing" she asked in a shy school girl like tone

"You said you needed help, I'm sorry have I offended you in some way?"

"Oh no no no its just you caught me off guard that's all but isn't this strenuous at all to you?"

"What no I'm stronger then I look and to me you're as light as a feather to me" as he shoot Marceline a cocky smile to show her everything was okay.

Marceline blushes a deep shade a crimson red as she hides it by shoving her face deep in Finns neck "oh glob this is going to be harder than I thought to keep it in my pants for two years" she thought aloud in her mind.

As time passed she fell asleep as Finn was carrying her to his village, she knew better then to lower her guard around people she didn't know but Finn was a different story she could feel his honesty and purity radiating from his very being. It was nice being around Finn, it reminded her of a time long passed where her mother would carry when she scraped her knee and how she as well would fall asleep in her arms just like now.

When Marceline awoke from her slumber and stretched her limbs as she proclaimed "that has the best sleep I've had in centuries" but something was not right, she looked around and found herself in a simple room that felt very homey and well lived in she guess that this was Finn's bedroom "how long was I out?" she asked herself.

She sniffed the sheets they had his secant she was right this is Finn's bedroom, as she got out of the bed ahe admittedly smell something nice cooking as she left the bedroom she just realized that she still had all her cloths on even her hat. "Finn may not have realized I'm a vampire yet" she paused for a few seconds and thought about her predicament she was in "good"


	2. Ch 2 this what I wanted

Ch 2 this what I wanted

As Marceline was about to make her way out of the hall to go into the kitchen one of the doors in the hallway opens up and what come out of it was a half-naked Finn wearing nothing but a towel covering his junk. Marceline just gazes at Finn in his wet steamy form, his freshly clean shiny locks of his hair, his creamy skin tone with small scars which only added to his charm, added that with his well-toned muscular body not to big but not to small but just right. As she continued to ogle him until her eyes started to wonder down stairs and saw a big bump.

"Oh hey Marceline have a nice nape"

Her eyes imminently shoot back up to meet Finn's eyes "Y-yes I d-did. Best sleep I've had i-in ages oh and thanks for letting me sleep in your b-bed" she stutter in embarrassment with a hint of lust in her voice.

"No worries it was my pleasure to help, I also see your leg is healed now or do you still need some time to heal?"

Marceline had completely forgot that she had gotten her leg hurt "still a bit sore but I'll live" she lied in the hopes of spending more time with Finn.

"Well don't push yourself okay and if your hungry my mum is almost finished making diner help yourself to some and don't worry she knows you're here" Finn then passes her in order to get into a room to change

As he passed Marceline she swore to glob she felt Finn's junk brushed against her hand, the moment she felt it her cheeks turned dark red and a trickle of blood dripped from her nose even her panties got a little moist just from that simple accident.

Marceline looked back in the hall and saw Finn enter a room to get changed in and as soon as he did Marceline wiped the blood from her nose and wisped to herself "your booty will be mine one of this days Finn and I'll ride it till kingdom come mark my words!" as she finished saying those words Finn felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"Wow that was cold, got to get changed quickly now"

As Marceline walked into the kitchen she saw a woman wearing a light blue dress with a white apron on, she had long flowing golden hair and blue eyes, to Marceline she looked like she was in her mid-twenties but she knew that she was older then she looked but she could not deiny the fact that she looked stunning.

"Now I know where Finn gets his looks from" as she said those words Finn's mother notices Marceline standing there.

"Oh hello there sleepy head did you have a nice little nap in my sons bed" she said in a slay tone of voice

"Yes I did have a nice rest your son is very nice person"

She then walks up to Marceline and then lens into her personal space and begins to whisper something to her. "Look you don't have to hide it from me okay"

"Oh glob did she already find out I'm a vampire" Marceline thought

"I heard what you said in the hall about my son's booty so I'm giving you a fair warning you are not the only person after my son's precious booty there are other woman that are after it to and there are some heavy hitters amongst them so you better be ready to fight for it if it comes down to it, oh one more thing if you do get it on with my son I want three grand kids at minimum okay" she then winks at Marceline.

(Internal screaming) Marceline has never been this embarrassed before in her entire life, she couldn't believe that she had heard her say and what kind of mother says this to another person they just meet. And what did she mean by other woman are after Finn. Marceline wasn't afraid of the other woman that were after Finn why would she, after all she is one of the most beautifulest and most powerfulest person in all of OOO no farmer girl could compete with her.

"Mum I hope you're not making Marceline feel uncomfortable or anything" Finn says as he now enters the kitchen

"What me no! Me and Marceline were just having some girl talk right Marceline" as she nudges Marceline arm "anyways diner is ready why don't you two sit down and I'll set it all up"

As they did what they were told Marceline notice that there was an extra plate on the table meaning someone else was coming to the diner his dad maybe and as her thought came to an end she hears the front door open to revel an old man in his 60-70s.

"Bobby it's so good to see you and have a seat dinner is ready"

"Heather it good see you to and I hope you made me my favorite meal"

"hehehe oh bobby of course I made you your favorite pot roast for dinner bobby who do you think I am not to?"

As they all sat down for dinner started eating and talking about their day and how Finn and Marceline meet Marceline started to feel very warm, as Marceline stated eating even when she know it won't fill her up but that doesn't mean she can't enjoy the test of it and boy did it taste delicious not even her personal chefs can't cook something as half as good as his. Maybe it was because her chefs lack of motherly love when cooking her meals.

"So how did you two meet?" Bobby asked

"Oh I saved her when a mountain troll attacked her"

"Phfffff I could have easily taken on that mountain troll by myself if I wanted to" Marceline added

"Oh really then why didn't you do that then?"

"I was admiring the view, it's not every day someone comes to my rescue" Marceline said hinting to the fact that she was not what she seemed

"Hahahaha Finn it's so good to see that you are frighten trolls and saving pretty lady's" as Bobby gestured at Marceline causing her to giggle a bit "your father would have been proud of you"

"I know Bobby"

"Did I tell you that's also how he and your mum got together and how you came into this world, so Marceline you better watch out or you may end up one day marrying Finn and having his kids?"

The mere mention of marriage to Marceline and kids was taken like a joke but she couldn't help ponder the thought of marrying Finn, he was pure of heart and soul something she could never find in her lands or anywhere else, she knew Finn would make a loving and caring father something she wished she had growing up as a child and if push came to shove Finn would undoubtable come face to face with the most vicious beasts of OOO to protect the ones he loves all of which were endearing qualities to have in a lover and or husband.

"BOBBY! You're embarrassing me" Finn complained to the old man

"Oh come on Finn he is just joking you're still a bit young to marry me but I could always get a taste of what's to come if we do decide to tie the knot" Marceline smiled seductively causing Finn to blush a beep shade of red "so what do you say big boy want to have a taste of me as well to see it you like it" Marceline joked in a sarcastic manner

"Oooooooh! Finn forget what I said before turns out you need to watch out for her hahahaha" Bobby commented causing Finn to blush even more as well as hiding his face.

Heather saw her son was getting embarrassed about the things being said to him and decided to help him out with it "Finn don't take them seriously they are just joking with you" she sees that Finn is hiding his face away in embarrassment and in using this opportunity she leans into Marceline's space and whispers into her ear "just remember when you to are done 'tasting' each other I better be getting those three grand kids or more okay"

As soon as Heather said those words Marceline stopped giggling remembering the weird conversation she had with Heather. Marceline still could not believe that she would openly talk about her having kids with Finn when he was in the same room as them. She couldn't help but ponder if her mum was still around would she ask her the same thing? Glob that would really be embarrassing to hear that from her own mother.

Seeing Heather deal with Marceline Bobby knew he was next and he was right for Heather just casually looked at him as she reached for the fruit bowl to grab two walnuts. With only using one her hands she crushed the shell of the walnuts with otter ease and in full view of Bobby without breaking eye contact he completely understood the message being sent his way. As he placed his hands over his nuts just in case.

So wanting to change the subject Bobby cleared his throat to grab Finn attention to ask him about his new mission he is doing soon.

"So Finn heard you got a new mission in the Candy Kingdom so what's going down?

"Don't know, but the letter that was sent said it was important and that Morrow will be coming to pick me up tomorrow to get the mission briefing as early as possible"

"Wait the Candy Kingdom, Morrow those two things didn't sound good and all point to one person she knew but that couldn't be true right?" Marceline thought.

She looks over to Heather who knew what she wanted to know and nodded and using her eyes pointed to the wall and as Marceline turned her head to see her fears were real. The wall had multiple photos of Finn and Princes Bubblegum, some of the photos that Finn was in he looked younger at 12-13 years old. Suddenly Marceline remembers what Heather told her that some people like her are after Finns booty.

"But that can't be right I know Bonnibel well enough to know that she's a stick in the mud and has no interest in dating anyone claiming that her science comes first but I haven't seen her in years, she couldn't have change that much right?" she thought

Marceline then turns her head back to Heather and points at the photos only for her to nod her head. Marceline could not believe it Bonnibel had the hot's for Finn but she needed more information so to better understand the situation.

"So Finn how do you know Bonnibel?"

"I saved her life when I was 13 years old, she was in the forest near our village here doing some sciencey stuff, and don't ask me what she was doing because I don't know slash don't really understand it, from a pack of feral goblins from eating her and ever since then I have been her personal champion"

"CHAMPION!... CHAMPION!" Marceline repeatedly screamed in her mind "Finn can't be Bonnibel's champion he lives in my territory he should my champion/ lover, I guess I'm going to have a long talk with Bonnibel when I see that pretty pink princes but first I got to step up my game if I want to be ahead of her" Marceline thought to herself as she was thinking of a plan to get Finn to only think of her.

She first thought that she could easily just hypnotize Finn putting him under her direct control but instantly rejected it seeing it as what her ex-boyfriend tried to do to her and she did not want to become like that jerk off. She could kidnap Finn and force him to love her but she could see that wouldn't work as well on Finn, he was too much of a fighter to give in to demands like that.

As Marceline was thinking of ways for her to win Finns attention she got some inspiration from the story bobby told of how his parents met and how he was conceived on the same day. Half of that story has already happen to Marceline and Finn all she needs to do is get down and dirty and she will be ahead of Bonnibel knowing her she still is a big cock teas. All she needed was to wait for night fall and Finn would be all hers.

"So Marceline why did you want to come to our village when we meet?" Finn asked

"Oh I just heard that there was a village full of humans and I just had to see it for myself, that also reminds me how is it you village still stands I mean you no disrespect but slavers, dark wizards and hungry monsters would like to get a piece of you to sale, experiment on and eat you all?"

"That's already happening now as we speak, in fact when you were asleep I and a few worriers took care of some slavers that came a little too close for comfort, so as you see this village of humans are no pushovers and because of that many of the surrounding kingdoms hire us as mercenaries to do jobs to dangerous for their worriers to do, much like Finn does with a lot of the other kingdoms that surround OOO" Bobby explained

"Note to self, have slavers killed for poaching on my land and also hire Finn to be my personal guard later on" Marceline thought to herself

"So does that answer all your questions?"

"Just one more, are there more human villages out there?"

"Yes there are more but they are hidden quit well and before you even ask no I can not tell you where they are for reasons I hope you can understand" Bobby said

"Yay I understand fully"

As the conversation continued Marceline started to understand that these humans were no push overs by no small margin everyone in this village were all worriers and fought fiercely in the face of danger but they were all peace loving people. Also finding out that the other kingdoms hire them as mercenaries and that they have a nice trade as well was a big shock to Marceline, was she really the only person in OOO who didn't know they existed till now.

As day turned to night Bobby went home and Marceline was to sleep in the spare bed room that night but she planned to be in Finn's room tonight. As Marceline waited till she thought Heather went to sleep because if she found out what she was going to do with Finn she would die of embarrassment if she walked in onto her. It's now or never, she has a plan, she has her special item and she has her body.

"Finn your booty is mine now tonight hehehehe"


	3. Ch 3 hot night

**update**

Ch 3 hot night

As Marceline sucked into Finn's room by floating in, she saw Finn sleeps half naked with no shirt on "nice! Less work for me to do" Marceline thought to herself.

She then lands gently onto Finn, sitting directly under his crotch "Finn wake up I have something to show you" Marceline whispers as she leans into his ears.

This caused Finn to wake to the sight of Marceline's naked body, she was wearing nothing but her hat which still covered a good portion of her face from view to hide her blood ruby like eyes. Finn was amazed at the sight of Marceline's surprisingly pale body and how it reflected the moonlight off her perfect carves.

"Marceline what are you doing here like this?"

"Isn't it obvious Finn, I'm here to repay you for saving me from the big bad evil troll and treating me like a princess the moment you and I meet"

"But Marceline you don't have to do this I'm okay with a thank you so please could you cover up" Finn looked away in total embarrassment. Hiding his ever growing member from sight.

Marceline was surprised to hear Finn asking her to cover up. As she had never heard anyone ask that of her until now, but she knew her advances were working on Finn because she could feel Finn's member getting harder by the second.

"That's where you're wrong Finn, I'm not doing this because I have to, I'm doing this because I want you and if it makes you feel any better don't think of it as me rewarding you think of it as me rewarding myself"

"But I"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" as Marceline cuts him off by putting her finger over Finn's lips "quite now Finn, I'm going to show you a new world that you have never seen before now" as she wraps a blind fold over Finn's eyes as to not see that she is a vampire when she takes off her hat.

"What is this for Marceline?"

"It just to add a little spice Finn it's nothing to be afraid of" as Marceline finally takes off her hat and tosses it to the floor.

"I've done scarier things then this Marceline" Finn commented "really scarier stuff"

"I'm sure you have Finn" Marceline snickered "now let's see what we have to work with" as Marceline was pulling down Finn's pants to start off nice and slow with the beginner, but to her shocking surprise when she did pull down his pants Finn's fully erect dick uppercutted her chin, hard.

"Ouch! What in globs name was tha…" Marceline tried to finish off her sentence but when she got a full view of Finn's penis and she was stunned.

There it was, Marceline could not believe what she was seeing right in front of her was Finn's 9 inch dick, in her mind she was adding up the score in her head. He is handsome, a strong and skilled fighter, kind and gentle and had a huge dick. Finn was basically the perfect man for her, and to think Marceline was going the wait two years for this how foolish of her to every think about waiting for things she wants.

"Hope you're ready Finn because I going to rock your world"

She starts off by licking the tip of Finn's fully erect member with her serpent like tongue as she starts to work her way down the shaft. She starts to hear Finn moaning out in pleasure and decided that he needed to make her feel good to. She positions herself for Finn to be able to lick her snatch but to her surprise the moment she does Finn is already digging in to her in all the right places.

"uh… uh oh glob oh glob" Marceline tries to hold back her orgasm and even tries to fight back by licking, sucking and trying to deep throating Finn's member but because of its size Marceline couldn't take all of it in without running the risk of chocking on it. But that didn't stop her from making Finn cum first but Finn is just too good and she just couldn't hold it in and cums all over Finn's face.

"Ahhhhhh!" Marceline moaned in complete ecstasy

Marceline was a bit ashamed of herself that she cumed fist but after a bit she no longer cared she was just too lost in the feeling. She even start to hear Finn liking up all the lady juices around his face which put a smile on Marceline knowing was having a good time.

"That tasted sweet, almost like strawberries Marceline" Finn complimented

"Really" as Marceline raised her eye brow "let me be the judge of that Finn" as she pulls Finn in for a deep and passionate kiss were her serpent tongue completely dominated the battle.

"Hehehe you're right it does taste like strawberries" she giggled

And all of a sudden Finn leaps back into the kiss catching Marceline completely off guard and is pushed back with her being on the bottom and with Finn on top of her. Finn was both simultaneously pinching and twisting her nipple and foundling her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Just as Marceline was about to cum again, but Finn just stops what he was doing and pulls away from the hot kiss. Marceline was confused at this, was she not good enough for him?

"Marceline can I can I please put it in now" Finn almost begged for it

This was such a turn on for her, at first she was in control but then Finn took control of her and she was back in control and Finn was now at her mercy.

"Of course you can Finn but I'll be the one to put it in okay baby" Finn just nods in agreement

Marceline pushes back Finn on the bed as she gets ready to insert his member in her and she even wonders if she could even fit the whole thing in her. As the tip starts to enter her pussy Marceline could already feel her pussy getting wetter by the second so that it can take Finn's dick fully but it was a slow process to do it.

As inch by inch more of Finn's dick was entering Marceline, Finn's dick was so big it made Marceline feel like she was a virgin again as her wall constrict around Finn's member. Finn and Marceline were being drenched in lust, so much so that when Marceline was just more than a quarter way down his shaft her legs started to quiver and shack and then gave out from the immense pleasure she was having. Causing her to just drop down with all her weight hard on Finn forcing his shaft, all 9 inches of it all the way in her at once.

Marceline was now being shoot with so much bliss, joy, pleasure and pain all at once and to add even more to it the moment she took the last few inches Finn penetrated all the way to the back of her uterus and she and Finn both cumed with each other. With all these feeling Marceline was taking in was all far too much to handle all at once.

So much in fact she was paralyzed, she was unable to move, unable to even moan but she was starting to get some control back to her body and she was about to scream at the top of her lunges. She no longer cared if Heather could hear her or even if the entire village could she just wanted more, she wanted Finn to ravage her more.

When she was about to scream out in sexual ecstasy, luckily Finn stopped her by pulling her into another hot and passionate filled kiss stopping her from screaming as well as trusting his throbbing member into her even more than it already was as his cum was being forced into Marceline.

As Finn trusted more and more into Marceline she felt like she was a virgin again because of Finns size the wall of her vigina was clamping down so hard on Finn's member that every time Finn pulled out of her it felt like it was turning her inside out every time he did it, so tight was it not a single drop of sperm would leaked out of Marceline and she loved it.

"Marceline I'm going to cum"

"Do it Finn pump me full of your jizz again! And don't you dare pullout of me you hear!" Marceline demanded.

As the trusting got slower but harder and with one final trust Marceline felt all of Finns worm jizz filled her womb even more then before, she wouldn't be surprised if she got pageant from this but even if that were to happen she wouldn't mind because that would mean she would have more claim over Finn then Bonnibel could ever have and she loved it. Not only that but she could finally have a family of her own for her to love and to be loved by, maybe she will have those three kids Minerva wanted her to have or maybe even more.

"Uh… uh…" Marceline breathed heavily trying to catch her breath "Finn that was great, you were pretty good for your first time"

"First time? Hey Marceline can take off this blindfold"

"Not now Finn keep it on for now" Marceline said but then she realized something wrong with what Finn said "wait… what do mean by, first time?"

"You said I was good for my first time, this was not my first Marceline"

"What?" Marceline said in shock "how many people have you slept with then?" Marceline said trying to keep her surprise and anger in cheek.

"Three other women why is that important?" Finn asked not seeing the problem with that "seriously can I take this off now, this was good when we were having sex but it getting in the way and it's very annoying" Finn complained as he was about to take it off.

Marceline stops Finn from taking off the blindfold to stop him from seeing that she was a vampire "just wait till I leave Finn okay" she tried to keep calm 'three other woman! Three other woman!' Marceline screamed in her head 'I need to find out how these other woman are and to tell them to back the fuck off because Finn is mine!'

As Marceline waked out the room dripping wet with both Finn's and her own fluids finally leaking out of her as she no longer had Finn's member plugging it in all over the floor, as she was about to leave the room Finn spook up.

"Did I say something wrong Marceline?"

"No you don't say anything wrong Finn it's my fault"

"Wait Marceline just" Finn said as he got up from the bed only to slip on the bodily fluids on the floor that escaped from Marceline honey pot and fell onto the floor face first.

"FINN!" Marceline called out "are you okay" she asked worriedly.

"Yay I'm fine just a bleeding noise" as he wiped the blood away with his hand "okay can I take off this blindfold now I can't even move around with this thing on"

Instead of answering him she walked back to Finn swaying her hips with every step of the way and helped Finn stand back. As Finn got back up he felt Marceline was licking his hand clean and then his face with her long tongue which was wierding him out a bit but he couldn't lie it did give him a hard on.

The moment Marceline saw Finn's blood her nostrils were assaulted with his alluring scent of his blood and before she knew it she was licking Finn's hand and face clean of blood. She felt a new found fire light up in side of her, a warm feeling surging throughout her body. She had heard that human blood was always favored by all vampires and she never knew why that was, even when she asked one of the oldest elder vampires whose reply was simply.

"It made us feel whole, and it gave us new found feelings of warmth. As if we were being touched by sunlight, without being burnt to a crisp"

Marceline never in her 1000 years never truly understood those word until she tasted the blood of a human for the first time in her life. Sure she has drunken blood before from other species before and it was nice. But this was a whole new level. With each lick she felt the blood entered her, seemed to fuel a fire in her that had been waiting to be lit ablaze and the more she consumed the more aroused she got. It wasn't till she had licked Finn's hand and face clean of blood she noticed that Finn's member had become fully erect again.

"Look like someone's ready for round 3" Marceline said seductively while she started to rub him off.

"Don't you mean round 4, and by the way I know I'm winning even when blindfolded" Finn joked

Marceline was not one to lose to a mere mortal so she decided to take this seriously for she did not want to be out done by a mere mortal of 16 years of age. Taking the lead Marceline pushes Finn back into bed but this time she is going to have her fun with Finn.

"Finn stay still I want to have some fun" as Marceline tied Finn's hands to the back board of the bed

"I have always wondered what this would feel like" Finn commented

"Well wonder no more Finn because you're about to find out"

As Marceline placed Finn's member in-between her tits and wrapping her long tongue around his shaft to lubricate it. Marceline even used her shape shifting to increase the size of her breasts to get Finn to cum quicker.

"Marceline… I'm gona, AHHHH!"

As Finn cumed in Marceline's mouth she was sucking his nob off dry like if she was drinking straight from a glass of milk with a straw, and not wasting a single drop of it as well savoring it flavor. And with that they were tied but Marceline was still trying to go for the win.

"Hmmm taste just like bug milk Finn" Marceline joked

"I'm going to have to take your word on that one Marceline" Finn said not wanting to try.

"Oh what's wrong Finny out of steam already, but the night is still young can't you go for another round with me" Marceline said sincerely with big pleading puppy eyes which then she remembered Finn can't see with the blindfold on.

"No I have to clean up and be well rested tomorrow for Bubblegum's mission tomorrow"

"What would she have you do that would need so much of you energy to do?" jealous of how Finn wanted to be at 100% when he was going to see Bonnie.

"I don't know she didn't tell me, it could be she wants me to kill some monster or have me deliver some package to another kingdom or even find some rare herb that she may need for her science projects or something similar to that" Finn explained to Marceline.

"Okay I'll let you sleep for the night but only if you admit that I won our little sexy time battle"

"Okay fine you win Marceline"

"Good to know Finn, oh and don't forget we can do this whenever you feel like it okay" as Marceline was about to walking out the door Marceline turns back to Finn to give him some last words for the night "good night Finn"

"Good night to you to Marceline, oh! And Marceline"

"Yes!"

"Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"Yes, but when I leave"

"Okay"


	4. Ch 4 same old same old

**Update**

Ch 4 same old same old

As morning came Finn and Marceline came out of their bed rooms to have some breakfast that Minerva had made and as they sat down to they both had big smiles on each other's faces. When Finn left the room in order to take a leak leaving Minerva and Marceline alone with each other which made Marceline a bit uncomfortable given the fact that she and her son had sex late last night.

"So I'm guessing you had a nice sleep then? Given the fact you seem well rested" Minerva asked a very general question.

"Yes, I had a wonderful time sleeping and your morning breakfast just makes it all the better"

"Yay sleeping after sex always made me well rested back in my younger days" Minerva add.

Hearing this Marceline spits out the orange juice she was drinking all over the table and floor.

"Now that's just a waste of good juice Marceline" Heather commented.

Catching her breath Marceline had to know "how long were you there?" she asked in fear of the answer.

"I'm here to repay you for saving me from the big bad evil troll and treating me like a princes the moment you and I meet, and all the way to the, oh and don't forget we can do this whenever you feel like it okay"" Minerva said in a seductive voice while trying to mimic Marceline's voice.

"Oh my glob she was there for it all" Marceline thought to herself "what kind of mother spy's on her own son having sex with a woman they barely even know?! Marceline asked trying to keep her voice down so that Finn couldn't hear her complaining to his mother.

"Hey it's not my fault that I got up to get a glass of water and then ending up having a show, and besides I didn't see anything so I had to use my imagination to picture it, and from what I could hear my son was a beast in bed with you"

Not able to take this awkward situation any longer Marceline just covered her ears with her hands and just tried to drown out their conversation "la la la la la la I can't hear you la la la la la la" Marceline repeated.

"Come on Marceline were both grownups here it was just sex there is nothing to be a ashamed about it"

"There is so totally shame in it when the mother watches it!"

"Oh please that coming from someone that had sex with someone under age! But don't worry about that Finn tends to like the more older woman most of the time"

"How do you even know that?"

"Oh please I'm Finn's mother there is nothing that he can hid from me and when you become a mother for yourself you will understand what I mean, and I hope you are becoming a mother right now because from what I heard he shoot off more than one load into your baby maker" Minerva commented as she rubbed Marceline's belly.

Marceline swats away Minerva hand away from her bell all the while she could hear Minerva giggling like a little girl at her expense. Marceline was about to complain about this weird treatment she was getting from Minerva but she heard a loud thud as if something big had landed near the front of the door. Finn rushed out of his bathroom with sword and a bag pack in hand and rushed to the front door to the sight of a giant eagle with a saddle on its back.

"Morrow! It good to see you girl" Finn called out happily and walked right up to the eagle and started petting it like a puppy, it even rolled onto its back so Finn could pet its bell.

"So Finn you're all ready to go now?"

"Yes mom I ready I just need to do one more thing before I go" Finn proclaimed as he walked towards Marceline "so Marceline are you going to be staying here or do you need to go somewhere because if you do I could get Morrow to drop you wherever you need to go"

"No thanks Finn I'm fine to go home by myself today, but I'll see you next time okay"

"Okay Marceline" Finn replied as he opened his arms out "do I at least get a hug goodbye?"

"How could I say no, come here to little goofball"

Marceline was enthralled once more by Finn's warmth and scent from the hug that made her feel loved and wanted that she'd almost didn't want to let go of him but sadly Minerva had to ruin it by fingering a hole she made with her hand and then petting her belly to tell Marceline to have sex again with Finn so she could get pregnant. Blushing from embarrassment she lets go of Finn says her final goodbyes to Finn as she heads in the opposite direction from the candy kingdom making sure Finn sees where she is going. As soon she thinks she is out of sight she turns invisible and double backs to Finns house to see that he was just about to take off on Morrow.

With Finn flying off to the candy kingdom, she kept close by, by staying a good distance away from him, keeping to the trees down below him. Little did Marceline know that she wasn't the only person following Finn but luckily for her she noticed Marceline following him as Marceline flow in the sky while she runs across the trees allowing her to avoid being seen by both Finn and Marceline from finding her.

As Finn reached the candy kingdom Morrow landed on the front door of Bonnie's candy castle and Finn hops off Morrow.

"Thanks again for the ride here Morrow" Finn says as he pets the big bird.

With the petting over Morrow fly's off, as Finn opens the door to enter the castle as Marceline slips in before Finn could close the door behind him. As Finn walked to hall with Marceline trailing right behind Finn, she saw everyone greet Finn with the utmost respect as if he was royalty, some even bowed to him as if he was their prince or future king. Which fed her sneaking suspicion that Bonnie wanted Finn to be something more than her champion but she will soon find out if her suspicions are true or not.

"Hey peppermint butler do you know where princess Bubblegum is?" Finn asked

"Oh hello Finn and yes I know where she is, last time I checked she should still be the lab"

"Thanks peppermint butler" Finn thank the small butler as he made his way through to the labs

Smiling to himself peppermint butler was about to go off and continue his duties around the castle until he took a step and tripped over seemingly nothing. He looks down to his feet and saw that his shoe leases are tied together.

"How did this happen? This hasn't happen to me in 100 years" peppermint butler pauses to think about his predicament and realized that only one person that would do this to him was "Marceline! Come out I know your there, **I can sense your presence** " peppermint butler said in a dark tone of voice as his eyes glowed green with dark essence seeping out of his eyes.

Peppermint butler was about to cast a dark spell that would of reviled the intruder but before he could do anything Marceline picks him up and hangs him upside down on a wall lantern and then becomes visible. She then reaches in her pocket to pullout a small leather pouch and grabs a hand full of gold dust and blows it into peppermint butler face causing him to fall asleep.

"Sorry short round I need you to stay out of this" Marceline said as she became invisible again.

Marceline rushed down the hall to catch up with Finn to see him entering a room and in that room she saw Bonnie wearing a long white lab coat with safety goggles on while working with some dangerous chemicals. Hearing the door open princes Bubblegum turns around to see her champion has arrived now standing at the door way.

"Ah Finn you made it, I hope the trip here was alright"

"Yay it was and thanks again for the ride princess"

"Please Finn your my friend and my champion you don't have to call me princess, you can use my real name you know"

"What! Bonnie always hated it when anyone call her by her name, something's not right here" Marceline thought.

"Na I'm too used to calling you princess, princess" Finn shyly smiled

"Hehe that's very sweet of you Finn" Bonnie giggled "anyways follow me I'll brief you on your mission" as Bonnie led Finn to a new room "okay Finn what I need you to do is to get me this flower that only grows every 60 years but be warned, the flower only grows on the head of a forest dragon so you're going to have to fight to get it" Bonnie explained to Finn with hologram projections.

Finn does a little bow to Bonnie which ticked off Marceline a bit "he should be bowing to me not you"

"You can count on me princess I won't fail you"

"I know you won't Finn but just to be sure the flower is important to my research but remember it's not worth your life okay Finn"

"I understand" Finn then left the room leaving Bonnie alone.

Seeing the opportunity to scare Bonnie Marceline floats behind Bonnie and becomes visible and leans into Bonnie's ear to whisper "boo"

Causing Bonnie to gasp in fear but also causing her to react violently to this little prank, as she span around to give Marceline a powerful right hook to her face.

"Ow! My cheek meat!" Marceline yelled out in pain as she rubbed cheek where Bonnie hit her.

"Marceline! Is that you?"

"Yah it's me Bonnie, glob for a little pink princess you sure don't hit like one" Marceline whined as she rubbed her cheek.

"What are you doing here Marceline? I'm very busy unlike some people know!" Bonnie spoke in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"What, can't a friend pop by and say hello"

"We haven't even talked or even seen one another in well over a 100 years Marceline so tell me what you want or go away I have important things to do"

"Wow that's harsh Bonnie saying stuff like that to an old friend like that and after you hit me in the face, if I were any other royal that would be grounds to start a war between our two kingdoms" Marceline could see that she was striking a nerve with Bonnie as her left eye was twitching and her fists were shacking with rage.

"Do you wants some tea? Because I really need tea like right now!" Bonnie said trying to keep her rage in cheek.

As Bonnie came back in the room she came with a teapot full of hot chamomile tea along with two pink tea cups. She slams one of the tea cups in front of Marceline showing her she was not really welcomed here.

"So Marceline I'll start off the conversation, what are you doing here and before you say anything I want the truth so no dancing around it or I'll swear to glob I'll throw you out of my kingdom like I did last time you were here" Bonnie said bluntly wanting her to get to the point of her being here.

"Straight to the point just like always, but the reason why I'm here is kind of embarrassing you see I just recently found out that a village full of humans were living in the fringes of my territory so I kind of want to keep them all to myself and I just found out that one of those humans is your champion so you see the problem there?"

"Really?" Bonnie said surprisingly "You didn't know you had humans living in your territory for 150 years"

"Hey what can I say, I was really busy"

"No, I get busy you get lazy, if you spent half the time you do lazying about and actually spent it running your kingdom you would of known about them and you would of known your plan to simply own them will never work"

"How would you know?"

"You know if you came to the royal meetings you would know this already, but I guess I have to explain it to you" Bonnie takes in a deep breath of air.

As Marceline sees this she can already tell it was going to be a long one at that but she really wanted to know about the things she has been ignoring.

"All you need to know is that they have special swords made with their very own soul to give them power and anyone that's tried to conquer them. Just to put it out there simply, ends up dead"

Marceline was somewhat surprised that Bonnie's explanation was shorter then what she was expecting "what is this?" Marceline asked in a serious tone of voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your explanation was far too short, your explanations are far longer and complexed, is there something wrong with you, are you? Are you sick" Marceline places her hand on Bonnie's forehead to check if she was sick to find nothing wrong "are you even the real Bonnie? Are you one of those shape shifting lizard people?!" she said in a joking matter.

And to add a bit more dramatic flair Marceline backs away from Bonnie and draws her bass axe and points it half-assaly at Bonnie. "Where is the real Bonnie I know" Seeing the shacking and rattling of her tea cup and the twitching of her eye Marceline knew she had struck a nerve with Bonnie.

"Get out" Bonnie called out softly, finally having enough of Marceline's juvenile antics and blatant disrespect to her.

"What was that?" Marceline asked fearing the response she would get from pulling this little joke.

"I said GET OUT NOW!" Bonnie screamed at Marceline

"Wow calm down girl it was just a joke chili" Marceline tried to calm down Bonnie but failing to do so.

"I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Bonnie yelled "who do you think you are? You sneak into my castle and scare me half to death, claim ownership of my friend and champion of my kingdom but not only that you hand the audacity to point your weapon at me" Bonnie berated Marceline with all her pent up anger and frustrations.

Seeing as she has over stayed her welcome Marceline puts away her weapon and floats out of the window and as she does she hears it being slammed shut by Bonnie.

"Okay I kind of went too far with that last one there" Marceline says to herself "maybe I should go back and apologies to her"

Marceline flouts down to the castle door and tries to re-enter the castle through the front door but is stopped by two banana guards that stood in the way.

"Halt! By royal decree by princess Bubblegum you Marceline the vampire queen are forever forbidden to enter the candy kingdoms castle. In fact, princess Bubblegum had just give us strict orders to… to?... what did she say to us again?"

"She told us to kick her out of her kingdom if she ever came back here" the second banana guard answered.

"Oh"

'That was quick of her' Marceline was a little annoyed that this she did this but she knew a way around this obstacle.

"I'm not Marceline the vampire queen I'm umm? Marcy the vampiric queen"

"Oh! Sorry my bad, the princes said we were not allowed to let Marceline in and you look just like her, sorry about the mix up"

"Na don't sweat it you were just doing your jobs, so keep up the good work"

"Thanks" the banana guard thanked but then he leaned into Marceline space to whisper to her "your why more nicer then princess Bubblegum, just recently she has gone berserk and started braking things so keep your distance"

"Oh glob" Marceline thought "I really did push her to her over the edge this time and on another note why did she make her banana guards so dumb"

When Marceline entered the castle she turned invisible as to not be recognized by anyone that had any higher IQ that goes beyond the single digits. As she wondered around the castle to find Bonnie she heard her screaming at the top of her lungs and went to where it came from to find Bonnie clear out her desk of all the papers it had on it.

"Where is peppermint butler?" Bubblegum screamed in frustration.

Slowly peppermint butler walked into the office in a daze, confused and in pain as shown by the crake on his head caused by the fall he had suffered from getting out of the wall lantern. Seeing the injury bubblegum rushed over to him to heal him up with candy filler to seal the cracks in his head.

"Peppermint what happen to you?"

"M-Marceline" Peppermint butler managed to explain what had happen to him in just one word.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum said as if she was spiting venom "I should have known it was her, she always takes things to far" she says to herself as she fixes up Peppermint butler.

Hearing this Marceline decided it be wise not to revile herself now and thought it best was to let her anger of her, subside for the time being. She wanted to go see Finn and have another hot sex filled night with him without his mother behind the door but she did not know where Finn went and decided to wait around Bonnie for him to come back and deliver the flower she wanted.

Princess Bubblegum was not having a good day, for the past two weeks she has been dealing with her people complaining about petty problems that they were having. So she'd not had any time to really 'relax' and she was getting very frustrated with everything. But in all honesty if her people were not mostly brain dead they could solve it themselves.

"Glob! Why did I make my people so dumb? Note to self, make candy people smarter"

She had hoped that with Finns visit would be enough to brighten her day and it was working, that is until Marceline showed up after a century of not seeing or specking to each other and just messing things up, she still couldn't believe that she pointed her axe at her even if it was a joke you don't point a weapon at someone in their own home.

"Peppermint I need you to take care of thing for now, I'm heading to my room to rest and try to relax if Finn comes back with the flower send him to my room, okay"

"Yes princess I'll be sure to do that"

"Thanks"

As Bubblegum entered her room followed by Marceline she went to her bookshelf and pulled a book which activated the bookshelf to reveal a hidden room behind it and what Marceline saw inside both shocked and scared her to her very core.

"There is no way this is the Bonnie I know!"


	5. Ch 5 people change

**Update**

Ch 5 people change

Hours had passed since the moment Marceline had seen what was in the secret room and still could not believe the things she saw, as she floated still in place. She looks over to Bonnie who is now dressed in a big puffy pink robe with scented candles lit all around her and she is reading a very old book that was pre-mushroom wars by the title 'The Grand Design' by Stephen Hawking.

"What a nerd, at least that part of her is still the same"

As Bonnie was deep into reading her book her intercom activated and Peppermint butler's voice could be heard.

"Princess Finn has returned with the flower in hand as requested"

"Good! Send him in, I'll deal with the rest"

"As you wish princess"

A few moments later Finn entered the princess's room to hand her the flower to see something was wrong. Princess Bubblegum walk towards Finn and took the flower in his hands and placed it in a glass jar for later use.

"Thanks you Finn, you have no idea how much this is going to help me and my research"

"Ya no worries princess" Finn scratches his head and then decides to speak up "is there something wrong princess?"

"What on OOO do you mean Finn?"

"It's just that I know you well enough to tell when your stressed out when I saw the scented candles, the science book, and the fluffy robe are all signs that you are very stressed right now"

"hehehe that's very astute of you Finn, when did you ever become so clever in analyzing and deducting a situation like this?"

"Well I did have a very good teacher guiding me" he gestured at Bubblegum because for the past three years she was Finn's teacher. Teaching him things such as math, history, language and 'other' things.

"But seriously what's wrong princess?"

"It's nothing really I just had a very stress filled day, first I had to deal with the problems my people usually get into and fix it then and… you could say an old acquaintance of mine come and caused me to have a tremendous headache but if you really want to help, why don't we have some fun like last time you came to visit me" Bubblegum said seductively as she took off the pink rob to revile the sexy leather corset, with light pink lace as well as a matching set of long black leather gloves and thigh high heel leather boots even a black leather collar with a leash attached that hide underneath.

Marceline had to admit Bonnie was pulling off the look well that even she was getting a lady boner just looking at her.

"But to be honest it would have ended like this, either way, stress filled or not. Because it's been so long since the last time"

As Bubblegum laid on the bed she then begins to beckon Finn to come into her bed. Taking the request Finn walks to the side of the bed and grabs the leash to pull the princess closer to him. As the both of them were making out Marceline was having a conflicting feeling, one hand she was extremely jealous and wanted to stop this, on the other hand, she had never seen Bonnie like this and wanted to see what the competition had to offer Finn that she could not do herself.

As their lips parted from each other a sliver of saliva hung between them both staring passionately into each other's eyes. Bubblegum leans into Finn's ear to whisper her wants and desires

"Finn I want you to ravish me, I want you to dominate me, I want you to own me and most of all I want you to make me your bitch!"

Marceline was again stunned, she now officially likes this version of Bonnie over the one she knew. Seeing as things were about to escalate to some weird next level kinky shit Marceline started to finger herself and laid back to enjoy the show.

After saying what she wanted a fire started to ignite within Finn and he went into action by flipping the princes over to her stomach. Seeing his intent Bonnie reached for her lower lips and spread them open as if to invite his big throbbing member inside, she could feel the tip of Finn's dick circling around the entrance of her pussy as to prepare for penetration.

"Do it Finn, do it now"

But to her surprise, she felt the tip of Finn's dick travel up north to her sphincter

"Finn what are you doing back there?" Bonnie asked only to have her question ignored.

She then begins to feel his dick lightly presses against her Sphincter.

"Finn! Stop, no I haven't cleaned it, it's dirty in there Finn!"

Her words say she did not want it but both Marceline and Finn could see the look on her face that her words meant nothing to her and that she was only saying those words to spice up the love making.

Bonnie starts to feel Finn's huge member start to force its way in her tiny butt hole so much so in fact that every centimeter Finn managed to push in the more the inner walls of Bonnie's ass constrict and tighten around his member but he still pushes on deeper and deeper until it was all the way in her. Her little asshole stretched beyond that of any normal person could ever have. If their ass was not made out of gum like Bonnie's was, they would have had their asshole ruined for life if they had not prepared first to take in such size as she was now.

As the last few inches entered Bonnie, she starts screaming out loudly with drool running down her mouth, but the screams were not screams of pain but of joy and sexual release as all of Finn's hot dick fills her up with all the love she had been wanting to have since the last time they had sex.

As Finn starts to thrust harder and harder into Bonnie's ass not even bothering to take it slow at fist knowing full well Bonnie hates soft and genital sex, even when he himself doesn't really like being so rough her? Starts to pull on the leash that started to chock Bonnie a little and beings to give orders to Bonnie.

"Bark for me you slut!" Finn ordered Bonnie who complied with the commands she was given.

"Woof! Woof!" Bonnie bark as if she was a bitch in heat with her tongue hanging out and more and more drool and saliva running out of her mouth panting for air as if she was now truly a dog now.

"You call that barking? You little bitch" Finn raised his hand high in the air and slapped it down Bonnie's bare ass cheek as hard as he could and repeated it, again and again "put some effort into it!"

"Woof! Woof!" Bonnie barked again sounding even more like a whore.

"That's better"

As things got hotter and hotter Marceline found it harder to resist the eager to join in on the fun those two were having. Even with her using four of her fingers to finger her now soaking wet snatch with one hand and using the other to fondle her breast and even using her long serpent tongue to stimulate her nipple, even as she camed first just by watching she knew that if she interfered in any way she may never get another chance to see this ever again.

Finn was starting to get close to cumming inside of Bonnie but before he could Bonnie's wall calmed down even harder and she then cumed before he could and she even pissed herself and Finn from all ecstasy that she was having. She even lifted her right leg as she was peeing all over Finn's leg like a dog would do to mark their territory.

"Did you just pee on me!?" Finn asked angrily

"Wh-what?" Bonnie asked not fully understanding what was happening around her as she was lost in the heat of the moment.

But she then starts to feel Finn's long member start to slowly leave her insides, even as the walls of her ass trying desperately to cling onto Finn's dick but failing to do so. As Finn's knob finally exits Bonnie's ass and all that could be heard was a loud popping sound and a large twitching hole left in its wake. Distorted by the now lack of Finn's dick inside of her, she starts to beg and shacks her ass wildly for Finn to re-enter her.

"Finn please I'm begging you put it back in me! I need it, I need more, please Finn I'm beg-" before she could beg for more Finn pulled on the leash again causing it to choke her in order to get her to shut up and listen to his new commands.

"Lick it clean!" Finn said which sounded to be more of a demand then an order.

"Wh-what?" Bonnie asked confused about what he wanted her to clean.

Finn starts to pull on the leash again but this time, he pulled harder than before causing Bonnie to arc up on her knees as her back was now pressed right up against Finn's broad and muscular body as she was being choked by the collar around her neck.

Finn leans into Bonnie ear and repeats his orders to her nice and slowly this time for her to fully understand what he wanted her to do.

"Lick!... It!... Clean!... Now!..." Finn whispered in her ear.

Bonnie now understanding what Finn wanted, looked down to see Finn's now fecal matter covered dick but because Bonnie was a candy person her shite was more along the lines of warm gooey chocolate fudge. You could feed her shite to a fully grown person and they wouldn't even notice they were eating shite unless you told them it was, and even if you told them they would find it hard to believe it was shite. Most people would even still eat it, even after you convinced them it was shite.

Bonnie bends down and hungrily reached out for Finn's dick only to have Finn pull on the leash to grab her attention.

"No using your hands"

She fully complied as she starts to lick his long shaft smearing her crap over her face as her face brushes against his long shaft. She only got a quarter of the way to cleaning Finn's dick before he got bored and decided to hurry things along. He grabbed Bonnie by the hair and then plunged his member into her gaping mouth, it was a tight fit but he managed to get it all the way near the base of his cock. Finn even swore to glob he felt that Bonnie's mouth was like a second pussy, he even felt she was trying to shove more of his dick inside of herself.

Seeing was truly believing, Marceline had just seen one of the most powerfulest and smartest person in all of OOO had a huge dick covered in her own shite shoved down her own throat and enjoyed it like a sex crazed whore would. She could even see that her throat was throbbing because of Finn's dick that was pulsating inside of her. She even swore to glob the Bonnie was trying to shove more of Finn's dick inside of her but her body could not take in any more than it already had.

As Finn was fucking Bonnie's brains out she coiled and swerved her tongue all around Finn's dick as it came in and out of her mouth. Making sure to clean it all of her fecal matter from it like a good little bitch she was. While 'cleaning' Finn's dick Bonnie started fingering herself in both holes in anticipation of re-entry of Finn's member.

With the last final thrust Finn shoved the entirety of his dick deep down her throat and shoot his seed straight into her stomach filling her to the brim, so much so it made her belly look like she was almost three months pregnant even when wearing her corset it was still clearly visible to both Finn and Marceline.

As the last drop of cum was drunken by Bonnie, she then fell back on the bed gasping for air as she rubs her full stomach, full of Finn's seed.

"More" she begs

"Really you want more! You are literally stuffed full, you can't want more?" Finn spoke out sounding as if he was now starting to worry about Bonnie's personal health and safety.

"Yes, Finn I want more! It's not like you and I have done wilder things than this, like just last two weeks ago we had a fucking great time, and you have to give me more after all this is all your fault you know?"

"What! Last time I checked you were the one that started to get all adventures and stated to bring in the toys and kinky roleplaying, like two week before we did that whole master and sex slaves thing with the wipes and chains and candles"

"Glob! I would have killed to see that and or be a part of" Marceline thought

"It's your fault because you and I both know you can never say no to me Finn," she said seductively.

And as she did she raised her legs high in the air and then she spread them apart as her hands trailed down her body from her breast to her honey pot, so that she could open up the lips of her neglected pussy that was soaking wet from all the fingering and intense sex.

Finn simply looks down on the sex crazed princess and sees the warm and very tempting sight of her fully exposed snatch. At that very moment, Finn had then given up the small argument and just decided to be a good champion and follow his princess's commands.

"You know what? Your right, I could never say no to you"

Final after all this time she finally gets the relief her pussy was craving for, as Finn forces his way into the deepest parts of Bonnies neither regains she then crossed her legs over Finn and grabbed on to him and screamed at him.

"HARDER FINN HARDER! I want you to fuck me up so much that no one but you could ever please me ever again"

Hearing this only motivated Finn to pound Bonnie harder than ever before until finally, Finn shoot his seed deep inside Bonnie. As his seed warmed her she felt her body go numb as she passes out from her sex high leaving Finn still inside of her. As Finn caught his breath he sees that Bonnie has passed out from their rough sex again, even when he was pulling out of Bonnie her snatch she still hungered for his dick as it twitched and dripped with bodily fluids.

He sees that she is stone cold asleep and won't wake up and anytime soon so he did what any man would do, he cleaned her up and dressed her in her proper nightgown removing her leather corset and putting them away out of sight and lastly gently kissing her goodnight. As he did Bonnie smiles and moans in her sleep wanting more than just a simple kiss.

"Hehe Bonnie you sex freak take a break"

Marceline sees Finn entering the freshly clean bed putting his arm over Bonnie, feeling this Bonnie rolls into Finn's loving embrace snuggling her face deep in the corners of his neck holding on to Finn tightly as she sleeps. As Finn starts to drift into sleep Marceline couldn't help feel left out and alone, seeing these two spoon each after that kinky shit they did, made her wish she did this after she and Finn had made love.

"It looks nice, wish I did that last night with you Finn" Marceline contemplated to herself as she looked at her hand that she used to pleasure herself with.

Marceline quickly fixed herself up and was about to leave the castle through the open window till she saw that there was someone hanging off the edge of the window frame. Marceline narrowed her eye's to see that someone was watching Finn and Bonnie sleep and maybe even when they were having sex. To make it even worse Marceline could vaguely see that the peeping-tom had a digital camera and was obviously filming them. With hast Marceline dashed at the pervert catching the scoundrel off guard grabbing the collar pushed her out into the city below.

This course of action did not go unnoticed as Finn awoke from the loud sound of gushing wind and the banging of the window doors hitting stone, he was just about to get up from the bed and investigate but Bonnie still had a hold of him and dragged him back into the bed keeping him right next to her. And she even rolled over him as she now was asleep on top of Finn like a long pillow wrapping both her arms and legs around Finn, making sure he could not leave her side for the rest of the night as she slept.

Even when she was still portending to be passed out Bonnie would not part with Finn. Not after the fun they just had, that and she needed to cover for her friends that would undoubtedly cause a ruckus. As it was Finn's places to be her surprisingly comfortable pillow, for now. a smile crept on her face as she was planning something for later on in life.

Marceline, on the other hand, was having a bit of a problem of her own, turns out the peeping-tom was a forest nymph as Marceline could tell by the leafy hair and wolf-like eyes. In Marceline's long life she knows every forest nymph were powerful wizards and skilled hunters at varying degrees of skill and talent so she needed to end this quickly.

However it was far too late when she had realized she was dealing with a forest nymph, she broke free from Marceline's grip and jumped off her by kicking Marceline in the face and throwing seeds at her as she glided away. The moment the seeds landed on Marceline they sprouted and covered her in thick roots that weighed her down causing her to crash on the ground.

The candy people near the area where she landed started to wake up because of the sound of something crashing outside, curious about the commotion outside some of the candy people ventured outside and gathered around a big ball of roots that was not supposed to be there.

Then all of a sudden the ball of roots began to shake violently and started to break apart and outburst a very angry Marceline in her monster bat form. With the sudden appearance of a monster, all of the candy people started to run away in fear, some even exploding at the mere sight of Marceline and the sound of her dreadful roar.

When Marceline fully emerged from the ball of roots she immediately scanned the area for the forest nymph but with no luck finding the forest nymph, as it seems like she had escaped her. All she could see were candy people running around in fear and exploding into tiny bits. Marceline didn't care one bit that the people around her were exploding because she knew that Bonnie could and will fix them up in the morning so it would not matter if she did.

"Fuck! She got away from me!" Marceline cursed as she turned back to normal.

But luckily for Marceline in her hand she had a piece of the forest nymph's clothing held tightly in her hand. With this little bit of fabric, she will be able to track down that perverted forest nymph in no time. Marceline takes the fabric and brings it close to her nose so she can get a good whiff of the scent on it.

She smelt all the scents that were expected dirt, grass, wood, and animal blood most likely from the times when the forest nymph hunted and killed some sort of animal, by the smell of it must have been a rabbit. Past all the common scents she found the one scent that would truly lead her to the pervert and it came to Marceline as quite the surprise.

Sniff, sniff "this smells like it came from a girl and" Sniff, sniff "it smells like she had just masturbated… Oh, glob please don't tell me I'll be dealing with a bat shite crazy stalker that's after 'My' Finn, they are so hard to get rid of" Marceline prays to glob as she blasts off to where the sent is leading her in the hopes of finding where the forest nymph's lair was.


	6. Ch 6 going hunting

**Update**

Ch 6 going hunting

After some time tracking down the stalker. Marceline found where the forest nymph supposedly lived, somewhat beep in the woods of the Jungle kingdom. The house of the stalker was pretty standard to what all forest nymph live in, a big hollowed out tree, and the only unique feature Marceline notice was there was a satellite dish on top of the tree. Which to Marceline was very wired, most if not all forest nymph shun technology but she ignored it for the time being because she only had an hour or two before the sun come up and if it did she would have a huge disadvantage if they ever got into a fight.

Marceline knew that the stalker was inside as she could see the lights being turned on and off as seen by the windows, most likely her going from room to room, that and her scent was strong and fresh here. As time was of the essence Marceline didn't even bother formulating a plan of attack or infiltration she knew from experience she could take on the stalker by simply over powering her and striking hard and fast.

So without wasting anytime Marceline busts down the front door and rushes in but stops the moment she enters the house. Marceline looks around to see the last thing she ever thought she would see in a forest nymph house, technology. Technology that was far more advance for any forest nymph to have with them even for some more technologically advanced species in OOO. Marceline looked around the house and saw TV screens, computers, hard drives, cables, a large assortment of digital cameras from the smallest of hand healed to the biggest of shoulder carried one's and even a flipping green screen.

"What is she trying to do, make a movie or something?"

Marceline started to second guess herself thinking that just maybe that forest nymph had dumped her sent here to throw her off her trail but just to be on the safe side Marceline need to cheek just to be sure this was the right house. I did help her case that she knew someone was in here but they had not reveled them self's yet so something was up.

As Marceline wondered inside the house she found evidence that this was the right house as she found a photo of the forest nymph she was looking for. The photo it's self-showed the forest nymph standing next to some dead dear she downed with a single well placed shoot of her arrow. But in the same photo there was someone else in the photo she recognized as Jungle princess.

"Humm seems like she's got friends in high places? This could get messy and cause a political incident if I'm not carful" she whispers to herself as she places the photo back where she found it.

Marceline continues to look around and finds a single bookshelf filled with rows of DVD cases all with dates written on the sides.

Marceline pauses as she sees this thinking that just maybe there is a hidden pathway behind this bookshelf like the one in Bonnie's castle. Marceline just hopes to glob that it's not another sex dungeon like Bonnies as she pulls on the DVD cases to find the one that she hopes opens a hidden door. After ten failed attempts at finding the hidden switch she was about to give up and look around again till her eleventh attempt she spotted something from the corner of her eye. She had just realized that that the DVD cases had photos on the front of them not just some random date on it.

Curious she pulled the DVD case out and to her shock and arousal the front cover was of Finn and Bonnie doing it doggy stile in Bonnie's lab. Marceline looked back to the bookshelf and just started to pullout more DVD cases to see what they had on them, one had Bonnie dressed like a maid while sucking off Finn, another had Bonnie tied up in ropes suspended in the air with Finn tickling her with a long white feather, another one showed Finn having sex with the forest nymph that was stalking him as they both seem to be looking at the camera that was filming them.

"What a minute… dose Finn know his stalker? And does he know he is being filmed by, by…? Who is filming them?" Marceline wondered her voice filled with a ting of jealousy seeing her 'property' being used by another woman, Bonne was one think but a no body like her. Having its way with Finn like there was no care in the world. As she asked aloud but expecting no one to answer her questions but to her surprised someone did answer her.

"Yes, yes and that would be princess Bubblegum, she joins in like halfway through the show but you can hear her talking dirty all the way from beginning to end, and trust me when I say she's got quite the mouth on her. I've always wondered where she got it from"

Shocked, Marceline quickly turns around to see the very same forest nymph that she had been hunting down.

"YOU!" she screams as she lunges at the forest nymph like a starved best as she bared her fangs and claws ready for the capture or kill.

Predicting this turn of events the forest nymph simply waved her hand and as she did the branches of the roof and wall seemed to split apart allowing the rays of the morning sun enter her house which she then was bathed in knowing fully well the vampire would holt her advancements for if she didn't she would get badly burnt and weakened.

As Marceline saw the light enter the room she halted her assault instinctively not wanting to be burnt by the sun.

"Soooo… you want to talk, or do you want to fight? P.S just so you realize it's morning right now outside right now and I could open up my house to let in more light if you do want to fight me, so what will it be?"

Claiming down Marceline inhaled deeply in order to regain her bearings.

"Okay let's talk"

"Gladly"

"Well first of all where did you get all this stuff and who taught you how to use any of this because it is a known fact forest nymph don't particularly like or even tolerate any forms technology and judging by the set up you have here you must have some good connections, so spill it?"

"So demanding, as if you have all the power here but I'll humor you. So to answer your question princess Bubblegum gave me all of this stuff and taught me how to use it all"

This didn't really surprise Marceline but she needed no, wanted to know why "Why would she do that?"

"Simple, she saw me watching her and Finn having sex one day and found it to be quite arousing and so did Finn but he will never admit it to anyone, but you could tell he was lying if you see how red his face was getting and how big his boner was, it was really cute, she then started giving me all this stuff and it just became my thing"

"How do you and Finn know each other?"

"Well it happen some time ago, a year or so now, now that I think about it, it was a dark moon lit night, me and my best friend Jungle princess were out on a hunt for a rare white stag that had been spotted in the area and I remember it like it was yesterday, I only wished I filmed it for it was truly one of my greatest hunts ever"

 **Flash back**

Glob fucking dammit! Where on OOO did that white stag go? I can't believe we fucking lost him!" Jungle princess yield out in frustration at losing the rare white stag.

"Shhhh, be quite princess you may scare it away or worse attract unwanted attention"

"Oh please Huntress we've lost his traces and we've been searching for hours now looking for any signs of that white stag so I'm just going to make an educated guess and say his long gone from here"

"You're right maybe we should go home and try next time"

(Flute music playing in the distance)

"Do you hear that?" Huntress asked

"Hear what?"

With them now both still and quite the sound of the music became clearer as it echoed throughout the forest.

"I hear it now, and by glob it sounds so beautiful" with haste Huntress parted ways with her friend to find where this sweet song was coming from.

"What for me!"

It didn't take long for the two to find the source of the sweet melody as they followed the sound to its origins. When they were starting to get close they slowed down and started to gently walk through the grass, trees and bushes carefully trying not to make any sound as to not disturb whoever or what every was playing the heavenly music.

Nearing the destination they estimated that the music was just beyond the hedge in front of them, sharing a quick glance at each other followed by a small nod they both conveyed the massage to each other that it was now or never.

They both kneeled down on the grass floor and with a wave of Huntress's hand she used her magic to push the leaves and twigs of the hedge into forming two small window like holes for them the peak through without being noticed.

What they saw was a stream glistening under the stars and moon light and within that very same stream they saw a woman with long golden shimmering hair that reflected the light from the sky above with each movement she made as well as the pushing and pulling of the stream as if it too was made of stars. They could faintly see the flute she was using as the mystery woman had her back tuned against them but just knowing she was playing that music just made her that much more beautiful in their eyes.

 **Present**

"What a minute, what a minute what does this story have to do you and Finn?"

"Don't interrupt my story! Now where was I again?"

"You and Jungle princess were watching a long haired blond chick bathing in a stream playing the flute while you were masterbating in the bushes"

"Oh right, and by the way, I started masterbating later on in the story thank you very much"

"Gross!"

 **Back to the flashback**

They were both enchanted by both the sounds of the melody and the sights of the player of the flute as her hair swayed with the current of the stream. Huntress couldn't take her eyes way not even to blink, she wanted to get closer, she wanted to talk to this muster of the flute, and she wanted to learn how to play like her. For it seemed that the forest itself was more alive and with her magical talents in nature magic she could feel the spirits of the forest gathering to this area just to hear her play.

Jungle princess was just as much the same as Huntress but the one thing she had notice that her friend didn't for she was too distracted by the hypnotic tune, as there was the smell of fresh blood hanging in the air. Curious her eyes began to wonder away from the enchantress to the surrounding area to find where the smell of blood was coming from.

It didn't take long for Jungle princess so find the source of the smell as it was not that far from the stream in which the musician played her tune. She saw the white stag they had been hunting hanging from a tree in order to drain it of its blood. Upon seeing this she no longer cared for the sweet music instead she was filled with rage and hate for the flue player, for she has not only stolen her pray but was also technically pooching in her lands which carried harsh punishment such as death or imprisonment with a mandatory kick to the jaw.

With spear in hand, she crawls out of the hedge as Jungle princess stealthily makes her way to her 'new' pray getting half way there until Huntress noticed it. When Huntress finally noticed her friend was not at her side but instead was approaching the mysterious stranger with her spear pointing straight at her with the intent to use it. She tried to make her friend stop what she was doing but Jungle princess simply looked back at Huntress and pointed at the white stag hanging in the tree. Seeing this Huntress knew there was now nothing she could do to stop her so she prayed to glob that Jungle princess didn't killer her, she still wanted to talk to her and learn from her.

It wasn't long until Jungle princess made it to her new pray near the water's edge as she pointed the tip of her spear to the back of the stranger's neck. With all the rage she was feeling from having her pray stolen in her own lands she would of just kill this bitch and be done with it on any other day quickly and without mercy but the music did help ease her rage for the thief.

"Don't move! By order of the crown you are under arrest for the crimes of pooching in Jungle kingdom controlled forest. Hands in the air!"

And with that the music stopped playing and the mystery woman put her hands up as a sign of being compliant with the law. The mystery woman did try to speak up but was silenced by Jungle princess before she could say anything.

"Shut up! I have my spear pointed at your cerebellum so unless you want to never have any more movement past your neck keep your hands in the air, turn around and walk out of the stream nice and slow"

So doing what she was told the mystery woman kept her hands up and then stood up out of the water as her long hair clanged to her body and then slowly turned around and to the shock of Jungle princes. What turned around was not a naked woman but a naked human male. For as it turns out the magical enchantress was none other than Finn the human.

 **Back to the present**

"What?! hahahahaha I cannot even begin to tell you how fucking unbelievingly hilarious that was! To think you could mistakes Finn for a girl that is just fucking hilarious! hahahahaha"

"Stop interrupting my grand sexy time story!"


	7. Ch 7 finding my fetish

**Update**

Ch 7 finding my fetish

When Jungle princess gazed at the beauty that was the human in front of her something in her clicked, a lesser princes would have just given into lust and open up her legs and beard his bastards. To her seeing this hunk of sexy man meat was as if someone just dropped a thick juicy stack in front of a very hungry predator, no one would ever think less of the predator for sinking its fangs into a free meal, but not her. Her faces held firm and stoic in the face of great temptation. But as every passing second went on she was slowly losing her will to hold back the urge to just 'play' with him.

"What is your name human?"

"My name is Finn and what princess's would yours be?"

'Keep it together! Keep it together! You can do this, just don't think of him like that' Jungle princess thought to herself "you have no right to ask anything of me but if you must call me something call me princess that's all you need to know"

"Okay princess" Finn said sweetly and oddly very lovingly. But in reality Finn said it normally, it was only Jungle princess who perceived it to be sweetly and loving.

'Claim down his just trying to trick you and make you lower your guard' she said to herself "come on out of the water now, but do it slowly or I might stab you if you make any sudden movements"

"I don't think that's a good idea for me to do that" Finn warned her but this only made her mad.

Infuriated Jungle princess she just started to shout at him "I SAID GET OUT OF THE WATER THAT'S AN ORDER!" Jungle princess demanded

Finn just looked at her as if she was making a big mistake but just sighed and complied with what he was told to do.

"Alright if you insist but don't say I didn't try to warn you"

Confused by the statement the human made Jungle princess wondered what he meant by that. It wasn't till he just came out of the water did she now fully understand what he meant. As he walk out of the water she started to see he had nothing on him as more of his naked form became more exposed to her full view.

'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, oh glob please don't look down' she mentally repeated in her head as she remained focused on Finn's face trying her hardest not to give into her basic instincts to look down.

Huntress on the other hand who was still hiding and watching things unfold. When Finn came out of the stream she had a full view of the human's from where she was standing, and she like what she saw.

"Oh my glob" was all she could say at the time as she continued to watch on.

"Uhhh can I-" Finn tried to ask for his pants but was interrupted by the princess.

"SHUT UP! Do you even know the laws you have broken?"

"Uhhh pooching right?"

"Yes but not only that, you have also exposed yourself to a member of the royal family"

"That's mostly your fault I tried to warn you but you didn't listen to me, so can I just" Finn moved over the left side to get his cloths however when he took a step out of place Jungle princess moved in to intercept him"

"I said don't move!" Jungle princess yelled as she lunged at Finn with her spear aiming at his center mass.

Sadly however because she was so focused on not looking down and with the sudden movement and reaction she took she lost her balance and stumbled over Finn dropping her spear as they both crashed to the ground.

"Oooooouch" Jungle princess whimpered as she tried to get up until she realized she was laying on top of Finn and staring into his deep blue eyes.

"Are you okay there?" Finn asked as he gently parted her hair that was covering her face as well as caressing her to check if she was alright.

Jungle princess froze in place with her face heating up not able to move as her body was atop of his naked form. With her only wearing a two piece loincloth she could feel his skin on hers, her breathing increasing as her heart was pounding in her chest unable to have a clear thought in her head.

"Princess are you alright, is something wrong?"

And with that Jungle princess managed to snap out her trance and without hesitation she pulls out a knife and hovers it over the human's throat forcing him to lay down on the ground.

"I'm just fine you should be more worried about your own safety fool!" Jungle princess said as she sat atop of Finn's waist with one hand over this throat and the other on his surprisingly well chiseled abs for his age.

"Alright this is what's going to happen. We're going to get up from here, then you're going to put on some cloths, I'll then take you to my kingdom for you to be put on trial for your crimes, now let's get up now and eep" Jungle princess squealed like a little girl as she felt something long and hard pressed against the center of her ass cheeks.

Without thinking she turns her head around to see Finn's hard throbbing cock pressed in between her butt cheeks. She has seen the pennies of the Jungle people's men after all those loincloths don't leave much to the imagination and at time they do tend to fall off during intense hunting but this was a whole other level then what she was used to. Panicking she looks back at Finn to see him looking away from her, too embarrassed to even face her.

"Why are you fully erect?"

Finn quickly glanced back at her but then looked away again "well you are a very beautiful princess that is on top of me and I'll admit that you having a knife to throat is kind of kinky and hot"

"Th-thank you for the complement I know I look good but I know I'm not that beautiful"

"I think my friend here disagrees"

"Well uh I uh you know uh you really think so, you're not just saying so you can get away from your punishment" Jungle princess said as she was trying to find the right words.

"No, I mean it princess"

Jungle princess smiled at being called princess again by the powerless human that thought she could do anything to him and wanting to see how far she can push him, even when she knows to never play with your pray.

"Prove it to me then if you can?"

Then faster then she could blink, she found herself on the ground with her own knife hovering over her throat with the human now on top of her.

"I really do mean it princess" he smiles as he got up and even help Jungle princess get up off the ground as well and with that out the way Finn dropped the knife and walks away to get his cloths and put them on.

Jungle princess was now both furious at being made a fool of in her own forest fist he stole her pray and then he dominated her the 'Jungle princess' when she hand him in her hands only to find out he was in control the inter time. Not only that, she was sexually frustrated because of the very sexy blue eyed human with an extremely large staff that was seemingly made of every girls wet dreams was literally in her sights. She needed to get even, she needed to be in control, she needed to be on the top of the food chain again and she had a plan to do just that.

She looked over to where Finn was walking and saw he was going to where his cloths were and most likely put them on, but in his cloths she spotted a sliver sword with a blue jewel on its hilt. Seeing this she now had an excuses to make her move as she pulled out a blow dart pipe and shoot a dart at Finn.

"OUCH! What the fuck was that?" Finn asked as he felt a sharp sting hit him in the ass, looking back he saw the dart in his right ass cheek as he pulled it out "did you just shoot my ass with a darrrrrrrrrrrt?" Finn tried to ask but he suddenly started to feel very light headed and fell to the ground unable to move.

"Don't worry the paralyzer I used on you was a very weak one so you'll be fine but back to the point at hand" she explained as she move closer to the now paralyzed human.

"Not only were you found to have been pooching on my land you also exposed yourself to me a royal. And to make your matters worst you even assaulted me and treated my life all in of which carry the death penalty in my kingdom, but you what your very lucky today, you know why?"

Finn tried to respond to her question but the paralyzer was still in affect so he couldn't respond.

"Because I find you very interesting, for one you can play the flute very well it's like nothing I've ever heard in my life, secondly you've hunted down the white stag before I could, that I'll admit is very impressive to say the less, third and most importantly you are a human. A very cute and a very well equipped human I might add which makes you all the more rarer" she spoke seductively as she placed her foot on his long shaft and stated rubbing it in-between her toes.

"So instead I'll just claim you as my new prize in this hunt but first I'll have to show off my dominance over you so you can understand who is in charge here" Jungle princess explained as her foot went up and down the full length of her newly claimed prize, slowly.

However Jungle princess was starting to second guess herself in doing it this way because she had never really done anything like this before. She was only going off on what other woman from her kingdom have told her and the things she had caught her parents doing to each other in their bedrooms. But she was already this far into it so there was no going back on this and also she had to admit she enjoyed this feeling of dominating the human like this. But she couldn't help feel she was forgetting something important.

'Oh well if it was really important I would of remembered, now where we oh right I remember now'

She started to stroke his shaft faster and as she did she felt his cock throb harder and harder the longer she was doing it which also tickled her foot causing her to giggle a bit. It wasn't long till she could see the pre cum leaking out from his tip seeing as she was about to blow his load soon she started to slow down but she also stocked him harder till he came and shoot his seed all over her foot and on his stomach.

Having pride in her achievement in making her human pray cum with just her foot she leans down on the human and drag her finger across his stomach that was stained with his seed and licked her finger clean of it. Savoring the new taste in her mouth she found it to be very bitter but surprisingly enjoyable, wanting more she started to lick Finn's shaft and body clean of his cum.

Seeing the joy in her pray Jungle princess could tell she was doing a good job at showing her pray that submitting to her was not only his only choice but a very pleasing one as well. With her new found confidence particle over flowing right now she decided that now it was time to go all the way and claim this human as hers and hers alone.

'All the other princesses are going to be so jealous that I have a human boyfriend, I can see it in their faces right now when I rub it in their faces. Especially LSP' Jungle princess thought.

Now standing over Finn Jungle princess looks down at the defenseless human with utter content as Finn looked up to her he saw that she was now removing her loincloth with just a simple jester of her hands and with that they fall off her showing him her rough yet soft purple skin that had some light scaring here and there but that only added to her wild and sexy look she had going on. Along with perky tits and a supple ass to boot.

Finn my not of been able to move most of his body but he still could move his eyes and head and with what he could see he wasn't complaining, but looking down on his captor he saw her clean shaven pussy. With just a single glance Finn could tell that Jungle princess was most likely a virgin from seeing that her lower lips were still spaced so closely together, Finn also felt that she had an air of inexperience around her when it came to this sort of thing which made him a little bit worried that she maybe biting off more than she could chow and needed to stop and think what she is doing.

"Count yourself lucky human, I'm giving you a chance here and now if you can show me a good time I may forgive you for your crimes against me and my kingdom and maybe just maybe I'll even make you my boyfriend"

She whispered her last words softly as she position herself over Finn's member gracefully placing the tip of his nob at the entrance getting ready for the wild night of fun all the while Finn is trying to move in order to stop what she was doing.

Sadly his efforts were in vain as she slammed down on his member all the way from the tip to the base with her full weight. Not knowing that the first time is always going to be painful, that goes doubly true when you just slam it in full throttle without prior experience. When she did there was complete silence for a few seconds nether of them did anything. Till tears started to fall from Jungle princess eyes as she dug her nails deep into Finn's chest, deep enough that it was drawing blood from him.

She tried to cry out from the pain of her hymen breaking and with Finns hard member piercing past her cervix and entering her uterus but the very same pain stopped her from doing so. It had felt like someone had stabbed her with a dull knife in the stomach and continued to force it in her more and the pain wasn't going away it instead lingered thought-out her entire body. She also wanted to move but the pain was too great that moving was impossible to do.

As tears started to fall from her eyes they fell upon Finn's chest and as blood flowed down his shaft Finn felt bad for her, even though she shoot him in the ass with a dart and was raping him, even if he had been through this sort of thing before with other women he still didn't like seeing people in pain, so he did the only thing he could think of that would help ease the pain.

Calling forth all his strength Finn managed to move feeling the poison losing it strength stretched out his arms to pull down the princess and hold her in a loving gentle embrace. Finn then gently started to kiss the length of her neck from the base to the top and then started to nibble on her ear as well as softly massaging her ass.

Slowly Jungle princess started to feel less pain with each kiss, with each tantalizing touch from the human. Slowly Jungle princess could fell Finn grip her ass cheeks harder as he made her move up and down his long shaft, but making sure not to go all the way with his steel rod as Jungle princess was far from ready for that. Feeling the pain return to her she let out a small girly gasp but it didn't hurt as much as before and the pain that once held her in place was no longer there.

She stared deep into Finn's crystal blue eyes and saw nothing but kindness and compassion in them. Even when she had recently tried killing him multiple times on the same day and poisoning him with a dart to the ass and also raping him, well sort of raping him now. She saw no hate or contempt for her and it somewhat hurt her, she honestly felt bad that she did all these things to him and he still doesn't hate her guts, or try to run and or kill her.

She put aside those negative thoughts as she ran her fingers through his long golden hair that was softer than the finest silk in all of OOO whishing she herself had hair like this. But none of that matter now as she plunges her lips deep into his mouth as their tongues battled for dominant she felt her human lover started to thrust harder into her but not with his full length as there was no more pain just pleasure as she griped and pulled his hair as she too was picking up momentum as well.

And with one last deep thrust she felt his white hot seed flow into her, she at first she was worried that she may or may not have gotten pregnant from this but even if she does she knows deep down that Finn would make a great dad and he would treat them right and she could not help but want it to be so.

With Finn's hard and throbbing cock still in her Jungle princess parted lips with Finn as long strain of saliva still connecting them together. She rested her head on his chest and was about to drift on into slumber in pure bliss until suddenly she remembered the one thing she was forgetting from the beginning of this whole kerfuffle.

"Huntress!"


	8. Ch 8 sharing is caring

**Update**

Ch 8 sharing is caring

Jungle princess had just remembered that Huntress was still here and she couldn't believe that she had forgot about her. In hindsight she blamed Finn and his sexy body and beautiful blue eyes 'oh glob, his eyes' making her brain turn into slush.

She pushes up off Finn making him groan as he felt her full weight push down on him, even herself eeped cutely when she forcefully pulled half of Finn's long shaft from her still cum filled honey pot as is now started to lick out Finn's hot seed.

"Huntress!" Jungle princess called out to her friend as Finn looked on in confusion

Huntress could see that Jungle princess had now just remembered her, as she was still here and felt hurt that she forgot about her in the beginning but with what she saw and done to herself she wasn't complaining. She looked down on herself as saw her pants were soaking wet from all the touching and rubbing of her clit.

As Huntress came out of the bushes Jungle princess readied herself for the judgment she was about to get from her friend but as she walk closer to her she noticed that her pants were wet, her face was red and it looked like she was trying but failing to keep a straight face the closer she came.

"Sooooo… were you watching it all?" Jungle princess asked already knowing the answer to it, as Huntress nods "please don't tell anyone about this! Mom and dad can't ever know of this"

Huntress placed a hand on her shoulder reassuring her friend that she would keep her secret safe "Don't worry I'll keep this secret well-guarded"

Jungle princess smiled happily at this but starting feeling wet and sticky, and this was not coming from the white hot cum that was currently leaking in between her legs but was coming from her shoulder that Huntress was holding on to. With a quick glance she saw her hand had a nice shine to it as if it was drenched in some form of liquid.

"Huntress… you didn't happen to… I don't know… played with yourself when you were watching me and Finn having sex from the bushes did you?" Huntress nods looking away from Jungle princess and starts to intensely stare at Finn's naked form, seeing it so closely yet so far away.

"Huntress please stop looking at the naked human and pay attention to me"

"I'm pretty sure you don't want me to be looking at you when you're naked and while you have cum running down your legs, but most importantly he is an exceptional beast with great hair, I mean just look at that hair it's practically shining like the purest gold ever! And that dick, it's huge!" she exclaimed as she walk towards Finn.

Finn at the time was starting to get up as the paralytic poison was wearing off somewhat, only to find a sexy forest nymph approaching him with hunger in her wolf like eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted as she was licks her lips the closer she gets as well as pulling off her clothes turning them into leafs and dropping them on the floor without a care in the world.

As she now stood right in front of Finn she bends down and pulls on his long lushes' hair and pulls him into a long passionate kiss. Going with flow Finn over powers Huntress's kiss with his own, even when drugged he seemed to exert more control in this fierce battle of tongues thanks to his experience with Bonnie and the others. It would also seem apparent that just like Jungle princess, Huntress was more than likely never had sex before now and was getting into heat when she saw them having sex.

Seeing as she was losing the battle thanks to her lack of experience Huntress forcefully pulls on Finn's hair pulling herself out of the intoxicating kiss as she now was breathing heavily while as if Finn had stolen the last of her breath. Not wanting to lose to a half drugged human Huntress pushes Finn to the ground as he is still very much still affected by the paralyzing poison that was coursing through his system.

As Finn's head hit the floor Huntress wasted no time jumping on him like a wolf on downed pray and like Jungle princess Huntress forced Finn's dick into her tight snatch without much thought but unlike Jungle princess she did not stop after her hymen was broken and even it reached her cervix, she pushed on till every inch was inside her no matter the pain she was feeling as she saw before the pain would go away eventually it'll become pleasurable.

Huntress could feel Jungle princess just watching on in amazement, as she looked behind her she saw that she scooped some of the cum that was leaking from her jizz stained snatch with two of her fingers and began to lick and suck them clean. They both locked eyes for a moment till Huntress broke the connection as she refocused her attention to Finn making her way up and down his shaft. It wasn't long till the pain was gone and in its place the excess of pleasure filled her body.

She loved this feeling that she was having, the feeling of sharing ones warmth with another and she also enjoyed the feeling of being watched by her best friend that was pleasuring herself in the corner of her eye. Huntress's animal instincts started to kick in into hyper drive as she was beginning to lose control of her self-restraint. As she bounces off Finn's cock her tempo increased in speed and vigor. Huntress leans into Finn's face and starts to lick and bit at his face covering him in her spite.

"Stop it hehe, it tickles" the moment Finn spoke, Huntress forced her tongue into Finn's mouth sliding it deep down his throat for as far as it could go as well as biting his lips.

It was then that both Finn and Jungle princess realized that Huntress had lost herself to her animalistic urges in the highs of sexual pleasures. Realizing this Jungle princes approached Huntress in a vain attempt to calm her down before she gets herself or Finn hurt. But as she got closer Huntress brakes away from the violent kiss and starts growling at her friend, like a wolf protecting her kill from scavengers trying to still her kill away.

Seeing this she backs away from her, thankfully because of her intervention Finn was able to take advantage of this and was able to wrestle control from Huntress, as the poison was now losing most of its effect. Pinning her to the ground. Before he could pull out of Huntress she crosses her legs around his waist and manages to slip her arms free of his grip and wrap her arms around his body and roll on top of him. Huntress even bits down on Finn's neck, her canines digging deep within his flesh, thankfully with not enough force to break his skin.

Seeing now only one way now to end this feral sex Finn managed to roll back on top of Huntress, even with her struggling and sexually assaulting him anyway she can to win back control. Be it with fang, tooth, nail, tongue and vag.

Carious at what Finn was going to do with her best friend Jungle princess just had to find out and ask as she was not so sure what to do in a situation like this. I mean, how many people could say they had a friend that went bat shite sex crazy and started to have semi consensual sex with someone they hardly knew where you yourself just raped him not just five minutes ago.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry... I've dealt with people like this before"

"That doesn't really answer the question"

"Oh right sorry, but to answer your question all I need to do is tire her out and hope that she ether passes out or make her lack the energy to do anything, but to do that I'll need to be in control of the situation, you want to help?"

Without a hint of hesitation she answered him "Yes!" wanting to help her friend get out of this crazy funk she was in "what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to sit on her face" Finn instructed

"… You want me to what?"

"I want you to sit on her face"

"Why?"

"So that you would distract her so that I could get into a better position to end this as quickly as possible"

"But she'll bit if I come anywhere near her, and I don't want my best friend to bite my vag"

I would have been able to do this alone if 'somebody!' didn't shoot a paralyzing dart in my ass so trust me when I say I've done this before all you need to do is show off your cum stained vagina to her and she'll most likely give you some cunnilingus and clean you out. Worst case scenario she bites you, like what she is trying to do to me right now OUCH!" Finn yelped in pain as Huntress bit him on the hand

"How many times have you done this before?"

"I've done this for a total of 2 times the first one was with 3 women and the second one was with 1 so in total four woman. And just to add to my experience they all tried to eat me as in literally trying to eat me!"

Confused, but not wanting to question things she did what she was told and sate on her friends face. As she did Huntress did indeed bite her in her pussy but that bite quickly turned into her licking Jungle princess's pussy clean. All the way from her thigh to her clit and inner walls.

Jungle princess came short of breath from this new experience, it wasn't as intense or stimulating when Finn took her virginity or more accurately when she forced it onto Finn. But instead felt more relaxed and cleansing with each brush of tongue on her skin and inner walls. She looked over to see what he was doing as he slowly took his long member out. This course of action didn't go unnoticed by Huntress as she stopped lick her out and tried to move her off. But Jungle princess squatted down on her face harder forcing her to stay where she was.

Looking back at Finn he slow lefts Huntress's waist up and pulls her butt checks apart. Jungle princess gasped as she saw Finn start to press his member on to Huntress's back entrance.

"Will that even fit in her?"

"Not all the way, but that's not the important bit" Finn thought it would be best to just show her instead of explaining what he was going to do "This is!" and with that he forced his way into Huntress only managing to get a third of his dick in before the tightness of Huntress's ass stopped him from going any further.

Huntress screamed and throttled trying desperately to move but was stopped by her friend Jungle princess as she was sitting on her face harder than before so she wouldn't move from place. Even as Huntress started going back to biting her vag again Jungle princess still didn't move off of her and shamefully she stated to enjoy the punishment Huntress was inflicting to her honey pot.

Finn in the meantime was pulling in and out Huntresses extraordinarily tight ass. Even with trusting as hard as he could into Huntress Finn still couldn't get more than a third of his dick inside of her. It had become official that PB and all the other people that he has had sex with could not hold a candle or even compare to Huntresses little tight ass.

Huntress on the other hand was having the time of her life. As she already was long lost to her base instincts she was ever reaching new highs of sexual release. With each forceful trust from Finn she could feel the hot burning friction within her as he tried to go deeper into her ass but the more he tried the more tightly she clinched her sphincter. As she licked and bite her best friend she could taste the mixture of both Jungle princess and Finns love juices along with a mixture of Jungle princess virgin blood from her hymen. Even if she wanted Finn to go deeper she just couldn't control her body but as Finn was getting more and more aggressive it would only be a matter of time before he got it all in.

Finn was picking up the pace with more speed and trust before he breached Huntresses inner most walls as with each attempted he was getting closer. He also felt Huntress state to lose strength in her grip as well as her legs were not even wrapped around him anymore. He could have stopped right here and now but he was far too into it now and wanted to finish what he was drugged into. That, and he was afraid Huntress would get a second wind and start biting him again if he didn't fuck her into a comma.

"FINN!" Jungle princess shrieked out his name "I can't… hold on anymore"

"Me two, I'm going to cum soon… and it's going to be a big one" Finn replied as he was breathing heavily.

"No! I mean right now!" as she said that she let loose a torrent of her feminine juices.

So much so that it was making it hard for Huntress to ever breathe as she was trying to drink it all up. Seeing that her friend was drowning Jungle princess lifted herself off of Huntress while spraying her love juices all over Huntress and on Finn as well, and then fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Looks like I found myself a squirter" Finn joked

Little did Finn notice that Jungle princess juices were seeping into every nook and cranny of Huntresses body which in return lubed up his member real nicely. This caught Finn off guard completely, as before Finn could only fit a bit more than one third in her at once but now all of a sudden was able to fit everything in all at once. As he reached to the base of his balls did Finn finally, blow his load into Huntresses god tier class tight ass.

Huntress as well was caught completely off guard as the sudden entrance of Finns full length inside her sent shock waves throughout her entire body causing her entire body to spasm. Like she was surging with electricity as she came along with Finn. As her insides where now fully coated and filled to the brim with Finns white hot seed, did she finally reach her utmost limit and finally pass out with a smile of satisfaction plastered on her face.

"ZZZZZzzzzzz ZZZZZzzzz"

"Well looks like that's taken care of" Finn said to himself as her grip finally loosened from him, he was about to pullout of Huntress as he felt as if his dick was bragging Huntress along with it "oh crap, uh Jungle princess you still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here, just a little worn out, out of breath, and a little sore in between the legs"

"Do you think you can help me out over here?"

"With what?"

"Well, I'm kind of stuck"

"What, where?"

"I can't pull out of her ass, and every time I try I seem to drag her along with me, it's actually kind of hurting now"

Jungle princess got up off the ground and saw Finn trying to pull out but failing to do so, she helps him by leaning down in front of Finn looks over at Huntress sleeping soundly like a baby. With her hand she scoops up some of her love fluid off of Huntress and rubs it on the exposed parts of Finns staff and the rim of Huntresses taint. Making sure to get it all nice and wet before pushing Finn out of her friend without warning with a loud pop being heard when the last of Finns dick left. Some of his cum managed to escape out of Huntress but her sphincter quickly closed up before any more could run out of her.

"Well that was… quick thinking of you?"

"What? You would be surprise how often some of my people get stuck in things like bear trap, trees, vines, rocks and an assortment of other things. Like this one time my dad got his head stuck in a bucket and mum just gets a club and hits my dad in the head till the bucket was nothing but slinters"

"So then I'm guessing this isn't your first time helping a guy pop out of a very tight butt hole then, am I right?"

Jungle princess blushed a beep crimson in embarrassment until both she and Finn started to break out into a fit of giggles and laughter.

"Silvia" Jungle princess said to Finn as she stopped laughing.

"What's that?"

"That's my name you anal predator"

"Anal predator?..." Finn stops and thinks about the new perverted title bestowed upon him by the princess. It didn't take long for Finn to recount his past sexual conquests as most if not all of them ended with him ramming his dick in their representative asses "yeah I'd say that describes me pretty well in-fact"

"Gross dude" she playfully said as she punched Finn in the arm playfully.

"But still Silvia, that's a pretty name, it's Latin for forest if I remember correctly. But even if I know your name I'm still going to call you JP"

"JP, seriously that's a little… basic if you ask me"

"Well what can I say JP I'm a basic kind of guy and I know what I like, like fighting monster, traveling the lands, protecting innocent peeps and eating meatloaf"

Jungle princess couldn't help but smile as Finn listed all the things about him and she noticed how many of his own interest were completely parallel to her own.

"You know Finn I first said it as a tease and I know it is all of a sudden but what do you say?"

"About what? You're going to have to remind me what you said before. After all you did drug me, so my mental faculties aren't all together. Now that I mention it I still feel pretty woozy from that dart you blow to my ass"

"About being my boyfriend?"

"…"Finn just sat there staring at her silently

"You'd get to fuck me anytime and anywhere you'd want be day or night, in private or out in public" she whispered to him in a seductive voice while sticking a sexy poses

"…" still no response from Finn.

"I would even also allow Huntress to join in on the fun from time to time" JP pointed to Huntress how was still very much asleep with a big smile on her face "if that's okay with you?"

"…" still nothing.

"Uh Finn, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but uh I'd hate you brake it to you… But I'm already taken"

"What!"

 **End of flash back**


	9. Ch 9 Too innocent

**Sorry it's been so long but work is killing me and so is my social life for time in wrighting fan fiction so I thank my readers for waiting patiently for this new chapter.**

 **And be sure to re-read this fanfic, I fixed somethings and added some things to it in the hopes of making it better so review me or PM me to tell me if I did good or if I still me improvement.**

Ch 9 too innocent

"Then what happened?"

"Uh you know the usual, Silvia got a little jealous" Huntress paused to think about all the events that transpired when she learnt Bubblegum and Finn were an item "OK scratch that she got very jealous, she even challenged Bubblegum in order to have Finn all to herself"

"What was the challenge?"

"Simple, see who can make Finn cum the fastest and most, it doesn't take a genius to see that Bubblegum won. I mean there was no competition Bubblegum just had way more experience than Silvia did. She was no more than a novice to her when it came to pleasing Finn, after all she's had sex with Finn way more than Silvia and especially when Finn didn't have poison running in his veins, his a different best altogether. But after that they manage to reconcile their feelings for Finn and Bubblegum even told Silvia that she could Fuck Finn whenever she wants and yes, I could too. Sometime we even have a get together and have orgies with other princesses from time to time.

"Wait! How many others?"

Huntress just shrugs her shoulders "don't know, lost count but glob I'll tell you this. Finn can get around even when his severely outnumbered he leaves no woman unsatisfied"

"Finn told me his only sleep with three other woman!"

"Yeah I know, he tends to lie about that bit"

"What! Why?"

"Are you kidding me, the last time Finn told somebody how many people his fucked, it made Meleta feel like she was inadequate, ugly and a little intimidated. By the fact that Finn had all this experience in the art of love making where she had none. In short he did it to spare your feeling after all how did you think he made you cream yourself so quickly?"

"What! How did you know that? Were you watching? Were you filming? And who is Meleta?

"Shhhhhhh shhhhhhhh relax you're going to stress yourself out here, follow me" Huntress then guided Marceline to her lounge room where she placed Marceline on her couch.

As Marceline sat down on the couch she look around the lounge room and saw more DVDs and a flat wide screen TV.

"So are you going to answer my questions or what?"

"Alright fine, I guess there's no avoiding it anyways. Yes I saw you and Finn having sex and filed it but in my defense, I was there since before the beginning. As in before you and Finn meet, he and I were on an intense adventure in this cool dungeon labyrinth that was filled with bestial Minotaur's so savage that they were ripping each other apart. It took us three days to clear the dungeon and collect the special old book for Bubblegum. And after that we made sweet love right outside the entrance of the dungeon labyrinth for like a good soiled 2 maybe more hours. And after that we parted ways but I was still feeling a bit horny and wanted some more sex in the woods and so I tracked Finn down and found him saving you from the troll and thought, hum maybe Finn and this new girl will get it on with each other. I mean the way you talked to Finn made you sound and look so thirsty"

"I did not sound thirsty!"

"Yes you did, so I stayed back in the shadows and waited for the inevitable to happen and film it. And Meleta is Frozen Yogurt princess, she's a big cry baby but she is real sweet. Oh! I should show you the video were Finn deflowered her. It was so cute and so heartwarming to watch, it was like seeing a baby take her first steps and then fall down and cry but stand right back up and try again"

"Maybe later thanks, so about you filming me and Finn. Do you have the DVD here or is it in another room?"

"Oh, it's right here, I just finished making it and the DVD case before you came in here and I got to say. It's one of the best screen shoots I've ever taken" Huntress brags as she walk over to another book shelf with fewer DVD case meaning that they all must be relatively new compared to the others she saw.

'Glob! How many times has Finn had sex?'

Huntress take one of the DVD cases out and hands it to Marceline so she could see one of her many works of art in all its glory. Marceline had to admit the front cover of the case looked absolutely stunning, her propose the lighting all culminating to create a precious act of love and art.

"Wow, this looks very nice" Marceline praised and she started to look over the minute details of the photo with a smile of achievement on her face.

However that smile of achievement on her face didn't last long as she would have like as she noticed the door in the background was opened and she saw Minerva looking on the two lovers with a smile on her face.

"That bitched lied to me!" Marceline scream out at the picture, focusing on Minerva "she said she saw nothing!

"Yeah she tends to watch sometimes. Hell the first couple of times she handed out water bottles and warm towels to Finn and whoever he was having sex with at the time. But she stopped doing that after a while because Finn didn't want to continue having sex when he found out his mother was watching no matter how much his partner or partners and mother begged him to continue where they left off.

"Why?!"

"Hadn't Minerva told you? She wants grand kinds so she tried to help Finn impregnate me and a few others. Some people say it's weird, but I say it was sweet of her and I'm not going to lie, I kind of do want Finn's baby inside of me you know? I think I'd make a great mother. But only if I got rid of all of this stuff" Huntress waved her arms around the room gesturing at all the porn and spy gear in the house "because seriously this will fuck up any child I'll have, somewhat"

Marceline paused in thought. Looking down on the DVD case again, she wonders if she even wants a kid of her own with Finn or with anyone else with that matter. Could she even have one? Her mom and dad were able to have her even though they were two very species, being a human and demon respectively. But those were common enough to given a classification to them in the old days, Cambion. She used to be one but now she is a half demon half vampire hybrid, and what would her kids be?

One fourth demon, one fourth vampire, half human hybrid creatures. What would they even look like? Would they be Immortal like her? Or would they be mortal like Finn? Would they be sane, normal run-of-the-mill people? Or horribly disfigured monstrous creatures? There were so many unknown factors and variables to consider. Marceline pushed those thought aside, as she didn't want to think about it. Well not now at least but later on, much later on.

For now Marceline just needed to take care of one thing first before she could do anything else. In one quick motion Marceline morphed her hand into her monster form and crushed the DVD case completely and utterly without hesitation, much to Huntress's dismay. She could not let something like this exist and when she meets with Minerva again. She and her are going to have a very long talk about personal boundaries you just don't cross in the name of common courtesy.

"What the glob Marceline! That was my only copy!" Huntress shouted at her.

"Good, that takes care of that little problem"

But to her shock the dumbfounded face that on Huntress was quickly replaced with an expression of boredom.

"Whatever, it wasn't even that good anyways. I mean the only new part that was really interesting was the blindfolding bit but everything else was so plain and the rest, was nothing I haven't seen before"

Marceline couldn't help feel her pride shatter a little when she heard Huntress say that.

"So about this book you and Finn got for Bonnie, what was it?"

"Don't know some kind of Alchemy book as far as I could tell, its right over here if you want it" Huntress points at the coffee table nonchalantly right next to her which had the book just lying there.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to give it to Bonnie or something?"

"Yes, I was and I did, me and Finn don't half ass our jobs we get. Especially those we get from Bubblegum herself"

"But it's right here in my hands and not in Bonnie's"

"I scanned the books pages with a hand held scanner Bonnie gave me and then e-mailed them to her. It's not a magical Grimoire that requires you to have the book in order to use what's inside, its' an alchemy book you just need to follow the formula step by step and your golden. So yeah you can have it, I'm not into alchemy so you can have it if you want it"

"Thanks for the book and explaining things to me, but I got to go back home now"

"Are you sure that's a good thing to do? I say that because it's very sunny outside and I heard the forecast for the week and they say that it's going to be sunny all day today with very little chance of clouds forming"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying, I'll let you crash her for the night, I mean day, sorry! Not really used to saying that but anyways what do you say?"

"You're up to something aren't you?"

"Okay you got me, I was going to try and convince you to watch one or more of my sex tapes I've made. To you know, give you an idea on what Finn can really do with you when he's not had previous 'encounters' with someone on the same day or even the following day or when he's dazed by a poison tip dart to the ass, so to speak"

At the mention of watching Finn fuck other girls besides herself Marceline would of walking out and departed be it rain or shine. However Marceline was wondering what kind of competition she'd be facing and reluctantly she agreed to it"

"Okay I'll bit, show me what you've got"

"Right this way Marceline" Huntress leads Marceline into the theater room where she had rows of DVD's and a big flat screen 4K TV with surround sound "welcome to the Huntress's grand achieve of sex and kinky shite! Slash my personal masterbate-praetorium. Learnt that last word from Bubblegum, oh and if you find any anal beads around here please tell me. I kind of lost one of them and I couldn't be bothered to find it"

Marceline's jaw hung wide open as she could not believe the amount of DVD's that were in here. All neatly stacked upon row upon row.

"Are all or these DVD's just full of Finn just having sex with people?! There's hundreds of them!"

"No, don't be silly. Some of them are but most of them are just video compilations of sexual fetishes like blowjobs, maids, cross-dressing, role playing, Domination and Submission, Babying and anal, so much anal. And let's not forget that all of them are then broken down into different volumes and AMVs"

Marceline just stands there and stared at her in a very disappointed manner.

"Hey stop judging me and pick out a DVD, I recommend that row over there as it's the single takes with one of the many princesses or sexy ladies he's met on his Adventures. But more specifically I'd go with the Frozen Yogurt princess one. It's tame but it still got a good and rare niche kink to it that I find quite palatable and enjoyable to watch as it adds a lot of conflicting emotions that you really don't get with other sex tapes. Really, it's the rarity of it that makes it more of a unique viewing experience to behold"

"That sounded like you were describing a rare vineyard of wine to me"

"Well I am a connoisseur of my respected field after all, so it should sound like that and if it didn't I'd be doing myself a disservice to not only myself but any that view my hard work"

Marceline just groans in annoyance as she walks over to the row of DVDs and peruses them to find a DVD she wants to watch. Most of them are mainly just Finn and Bubblegum but some of them are with people she has never heard of which makes her feel kind of left out but also kind of impressed at the same time. Unable to make up her mind she looks around the other rows to see if there is anything else she'd like to see. When doing this she noticed one DVD cases was framed and had triple X rating on it, catching her interest so she pointed it out.

"How about that one" Marceline pointed the framed DVD case.

"No, not that one you're too young to see it"

"I am literally over a 1000 years older than you so I am not too young to see it"

"You know what you're right, the proper words I should have used was…" Huntress paused to think about the word she wanted to use to describe Marceline and why she shouldn't watch the DVD she pointed out to watch "I got it! You're just too innocent to watch it"

"Huntress, I'm the Vampire Queen! I'm pretty much the queen of bad and the daughter of the lord of evil. Nobody in their right mind would call me too 'innocent' to watch a bloody porn-o DVD"

"Oh please, your jaw was hanging wide open the moment you saw this place. You even got disgusted after I told you my first time meeting with Finn. And let's not forget you are also disgusted and more than a little turned on when Finn and Bubblegum had sex right in front of you. And if you saw what's on that DVD you'd lose you innocent purity forever"

"Fine whatever! What do you recommend then?"

"The one I said before, little Meleta's first try of the D" Huntress walked over to the DVD row case and pulled out the DVD case and went over to the DVD player and put in the DVD.

"Alright before we begin I'll just go and get use some snacks and don't worry I'll bring you back something red to eat and some sex toys. They may not be as good as Finn's toy but they'll keep you satisfied until you can get your hands on the good stuff, that is to say Finn of course"

"I appreciate the red, I'm starving. But I'm going to have to say no to sex toys for personal hygiene and sanitary issues. I'm sure you can understand that" Marceline explained as she sat down on one the sofas in the room only to feel something off under her butt.

Digging her hand under the sofa cushion Marceline pulls out an anal beads that was small in the beginning but got progressively bigger with each bead.

"Eww!" Marceline panicked tossing the beads into the air for them to then land into Huntresses hands.

"Aw sweet! You found them"


End file.
